A Rose For Bella
by Athena Lupin-Tonka
Summary: When Bella goes missing, who knows what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

A Rose For Bella. By GlitteringWaffle-( Brea, Amity, Arlyn and Avalon Tartuffe belong to me, so ask before you use them in a story.)

CHAPTER 1,well,theres this girl...

EDWARD- I wake up in the morning to find the early morning sun shining on my face.

I groan as I look at my alarm clock. ALICE! I shout. WHY DID YOU NOT WAKE ME BEFORE!

Well I thought I might be nice and let you sleep in, she replies in a soft voice.

I thought you might appreciate a little more sleep, that's all, she says with a quiver in her tone, tears threatening to fall. As I look at her face, my tone softens. Oh, I'm sorry Alice. I didn't mean to shout.

Oh its alright Edward, says Alice. Well, you better hurry up!, she says clearly happier now.

I get up and put on a gray hoodie with matching sweatpants. I run downstairs to find Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and Alice. Morning, I mutter. After a HUGE breakfast, we hop in my Volvo and speed to school. We make it early. Great. I don't want to be late on the first day.

BELLA-I hop in my old, red fords truck and drive to school. As I pull in, I see these new kids.

A girl with spiky black hair with a blond guy who looks like he is in pain, A blond girl holding hands

with this huge dark-haired boy. I also notice this bronze-haired boy with no girl/boy like the rest.

Huh, I think. I hop out of my truck and start walking towards the school.

I find out my first class is biology. I walk in and take a seat at an empty station.

The girl with spiky black hair walks in and asks 'can I sit here?' Sure, I say.

I'm Alice, she says. I'm Bella, I say in reply. Are you new here? she asks. I nod.

I am too, she says. The teacher walks in and says that we will be learning about blood and blood types.

As a treat we will be finding out our blood-types, he says. I gulp. Not good, not good, I think.

The teacher asks for a volunteer and a girl with pipe curls goes up.

I see him prick her finger and squeeze a large drop of blood on a tray. My vision is starting to blur.

Oh no, I think. You can't faint now. The blood drips off her finger and everything goes black.

CLASS-MATES- Bella! 'she fainted, a another person says. Bella! shrieks Alice. Edward, come here!

What is it Alice? says Edward. Pick her up and lets go. says Alice. wait what? says Edward.

Just shut-up and do what a said! Alice says in a loud voice. Alice runs down the hall with Edward behind her, Bella in his arms.

EDWARD-Alice! wait up! I say. Alice runs outside and stops at my silver Volvo.

Put her in, commands Alice. I hop in and Alice backs out of the lot and speeds down the road.

Alice, do you have a single clue where your driving? I said to Alice. Yea, for once in my life I know what I'm doing. I'm taking her to Carlisle, she said matter of factly. After what seemed like centuries, we arrived

at the hospital where Carlisle was. CARLISLE! Alice's loud voice boomed through the hall-way.

What, What?, said Carlisle and he ran down the hall towards us. He notices Bella and asks, Who's that?

Bella, I say. Fainted in biology, chair fell over and left this, Alice says, revealing a smallish dent on her head. Carlisle swears under his breath. Is there anything you can do? I ask. I, yes for once I don't know

if I can do anything about this, replies Carlisle. I see Alice with silent tears streaming down her face. I use my free hand

and place it on her shoulder. Alice, it's going to be ok. Carlisle can fix anything, and you know that.

Yea, I guess your right, she sniffles. I hand Bella to Carlisle and he rushes down the hall with her.

Edward, I'm Calling her dad now. Ok Alice, thanks. Me and Alice take a seat on one of the chairs

In the waiting room. After a while, Alice says her dad will be there soon. Her dad finally arrives

and Alice tells him everything. Carlisle is with her now, she says reassuringly. I sigh and hope she will be ok.

CHAPTER 2, BELLA- I can't see and I have a terrible pain in my temple. I vaguely remember fainting

in biology. After that the rest of it is fuzzy. After quite a long time, I can see, but its super fuzzy. Crap, I think. What will my dad do if he finds out? Who cares? I don't. I black-out once more.

When I come too, I see bright lights and a unfamiliar face. W-where am I? I manage to choke out.

You are in the hospital, the man replies. I desperately want to go back in to that world of pain free darkness,

but I know its useless. So I close my eyes instead and fall asleep. In my dreams, I see a beautiful guy

with glistening green eyes and shimmery bronze hair. Damn, he's beautiful.

Reality demands I return so it wakes me up. I see that man, my dad, Alice

and the guy from my dreams. My pain filled face instantly softens at his sight.

B-bella? I hear my dad say. I make a mumbled attempt at speaking, but he is just glad I am alive.

After a while my head pain numbs and I realize the man is giving me pain killers. I think a silent thanks.

I hear him say that I will stay for a few days so they can make sure nothing else more serious starts up.

My dad leaves, But the man, Alice and the guy stay. Good. I want company. I hear the man speaking softly to Alice then he leaves the room, along with the boy. Bella, I'm going to tell you what happened, she says.

I nod slowly. She explains everything. When she is finished I ask, who is that gorgeous guy who was in here earlier? She chuckles. Oh, that my brother Edward. Oh, is all I say. What, you like him? says Alice.

Well, I uh, yes. I whisper. He'll be glad to hear that, he like you too, he's told me. I turn deep red.

Alice, how long will I be here? I don't know, she says. Five days maybe? A frown forms on my face.

Don't worry, I won't let no other girls have your Edward. Alice! What, I won't. You better not, I mumble.

Ill go get him now. She runs out of the room before I can stop her. So I fake sleep when they come in.

EDWARD- Alice leads me into the room where Bella is, but we find her asleep. Good, I say.

I bet you wore her out with your motor mouth. Edward! she punches my arm. OW! Oh the pain!

EDWARD! she quickly lowers her voice, remembering Bella. I sit and so does Alice.

Ok Alice, did you tell her what Carlisle said or did you two have a debate on who's jeans are nicer?

EDWARD! she yells quietly. Then she looses it. We argue and fight like children until we hear

Bella say, what the hell is going on here? Oh great job Alice, I whisper. Don't blame it on me, she whispers back. I scowl and we both sit in chairs. Alice scoots oven by Bella, whispers something and Bella turns deep red then they both start giggling. What's so funny? I ask. Nothing, Edward, nothing, says Alice.

Oh sure, I say. It sets them off again and Bella turns a deeper shade of red. I faintly hear Alice say,

Bella, go ahead and say it. No!, says Bella. They argue back and forth until Alice says, fine, Ill tell him myself. Is this about me? Possibly, says Alice. Bella punches her arm. Alice tell me now or I'll rip your neck out. Fine, Edward. Bella scowls and slams her forehead against the handle bars, knocking her self out.

Edward, Bella, she pauses, likes you. How do you know this? She told me, she says, clearly proud of her self. What do you want me to do about it? I say. Ask her out, Ask her out! Alice, don't you think that's a little overrated? No, she says. Ill fix something else up. Ok, but NOT a date. Fine Edward, your so lame.

Yeah, I've been told that by a stupid little pixie, I say. Screw you, Edward, she says. Ok, ok do what you want. NO dates, got that? fine, she says. I get up to leave, but Alice catches my wrist.

Nope. you should stay there 'till she wakes up. I consider this, and then I agree. It does seem like the right thing to do, Alice. I lean back on the chair and fall asleep.

BELLA- I somehow have managed to get back into that wonderful world of darkness. I remember knocking myself out, but I can't remember anything else. It does not matter, I'm too numb to think about it anyways.

After a really, really long time, I start to wake up. Shoot. Well, reality demands me to wake up, so I do.

I wake to Alice with a creepy mask on. I can't fully see it, but when I do, I lose it.

AHHHHH! I hear the snip of scissors can the mask falls, revealing Alice's face. Oh my god Alice, what the hell did I do to deserve that? A wide smile spreads across her face as she starts to laugh. Its not funny!

How is it not? she replies. The boy must see the pissed off look on my face because he picks Alice up, sits her on a chair and uses a fancy knot to tie her wrist to the chair. Alice is scowling, I'm guessing she's pretty pissed of at Edward now. A faint smile plays on my lips and Edward's. I laugh and say, who's laughing now? I hear the soft chuckle of Edward. Both of our smiles widen as Alice tries to un tie the knot.

Edward must have used a pretty nice knot, because no matter how hard she tries, Alice can't untie it.

Now I'm pretty pleased with Edward and my self. Because of this, I can tell he and I are going to be great friends. We chuckle at Alice for a while then our smiles drop as Carlisle walks in.

CHAPTER 3, EDWARD- A nervous smile appears on both me and Bella's faces.

I explain some, and so does Bella. She has seemed to win him over with her HUGE chocolate

eyes and with the tears threatening to spill over. Huh. I wonder how she does that.

We get no punishment, except I have to untie Alice. Me and Alice have agreed to stay with her

because Carlisle does not want her alone. After her 5 day stay, Carlisle receives a note from Charlie, Bella's dad. the note reads- Dear Carlisle, I am unable to care for Bella anymore due to issues involving money and family matters. All I ask of you is to make sure she gets the best possible care, to tell her I loved her and I did not want to do this and to give her the silver locket enclosed in the envelope.

love, Charlie.

Oh no, says Carlisle. He hands the note to me, I read it and say, who are we supposed to tell this to Bella? I don't know son, says Carlisle. Where is she going to stay? asks Alice. We will have to ask Bella on where she wants to stay, either with us or at a foster home since she is not yet 18. Me, Alice and Carlisle give her the note to read. Carlisle leaves but has me and Alice stay with her. About half way through the note her eyes fill with tears. As soon as she finishes reading, uncontrollable sobs racket her body.

Me and Alice put our arms around her and lead her over and seat her between us.

We both try to console her, but we just can't. Then to my surprise, Bella leans over slightly and buries her face in my shoulder, dampening it, but I don't care. A triumphant smile crosses Alice's face, then she turns her attention back to Bella. Shhhh, Bella it is going to be alright. Carlisle will get this taken care of, I say. Me and Alice won't let anything bad happen to you, right Alice? Right, Edward. See, I told you _it is going to be alright, ok? We will do everything possible to make sure nothing will go wrong. Alice and I will be with you the whole time. That seemed to calm her because she doe's not cry as hard, but is still in my arms so I put my free arm around her. We sit like that until she has only a couple sobs here and there, but she refuses to leave my arms. Carlisle comes in and sees us like this, so he walks out to grab something._

_After a while he returns .Bella slowly removes her face from my shoulder, but keeps my arm around her._

_Bella, Carlisle says in a gentle tone, I need to ask you something. W-what? she says._

_Due to your situation, I have been told to ask you whether you would like to stay with us or go to a foster home since you are not yet 18. I ain't going to no foster home, says Bella. So you would like to stay with us? asks Carlisle. Bella nods. Ok, I'll give you sometime to recover, but I'll be back later. Carlisle walks out of the room. Bella, would you like me to gather your things? asks Alice. Bella nods. Alice hands her the locket, Bella opens it then slips it around her neck. During the time Alice takes to gather Bella's things, Bella has fallen asleep. Carlisle comes in and sees her, so Alice carries her things And I cradle Bella in my arms, being careful not to wake her as we leave the hospital for out home._

_When we reach the car, Alice buts Bella's things in the trunk and sits in the passenger seat up front._

_I lay Bella across the seat and place her head in my lap. About half way through the drive, she wakes._

_She glances around, she realizes what's going on so she puts her head back in my lap and sleeps again._

_We reach the house and I carry her in with Alice in front of me. Carlisle called Esme beforehand so she new what was going on. Esme told Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper too. Me and Alice go up to My room, Alice sets her things in an empty drawer and I tuck her in my bed. Me and Alice decide to stay up there. I sit there, running my fingers across her hair. Me and Alice get tired so we sit in some egg chairs of mine and fall asleep._

_CHAPTER 4, BELLA- I wake up in not a hospital bed but a nice soft one, and there is sunlight streaming down on my face. I see Edward and Alice asleep in some chairs. Since I don't know my way around, I lay back down and fall asleep. I don't have a restful one, I have the exact opposite._

_In my dreams, I am in a floor-length blue gown, but its muddy and torn and I am being chased by a pack of wolves. I snap awake, and I must have been screaming. I hide in the back of the closet for some sanity. I hear light, quick footsteps and some heavy ones running up the stairs. Bella?, BELLA! says Alice._

_I know I should move, but I'm too terrified to move a single inch. I dose off and smack my head on the wall, and it all goes dark._

_EDWARD- Alice and I franticly search my room for Bella. After a bit of looking, we both hear a loud thump. It came from the closet! says Alice. She runs up to it, opens the door and shrieks at her findings._

_What is it Alice? I say. Its B-b-b...her voice runs dry. I rush over, and I too am terrified at what I see._

_Bella! I say in a loud voice. CARLISLE! Alice yells in a super loud voice. We hear him run up the stairs._

_Its Bella, says Alice breathlessly. Carlisle carefully moves her and I see a bloody smudge on the wall._

_Oh crap, I say under my breath. Alice must have seen it too, be cause I now see tears sliding down her face. I put my hand on her shoulder. Alice it will be ok. Carlisle can fix anything, and you know that._

_She nods. We walk over and sit in some beanbag chairs while Carlisle yells for Esme to get his doctor bag. Alice and I dose off for a little while until Carlisle shakes us awake. I want you two to stay here 'till she wakes, ok? We nod and Carlisle walks out. Alice quickly and the blood cleaned. We sit in silence in two chairs on either side of the bed. Edward, how did this happen? asks Alice. I don't know, I say._

_I ponder upon this. how did Bella get in the closet in the first place? Someone must have put her there. But who? I decide not to think about this now. I look up and I see Alice doing a flat braid on the side of Bella's hair. She braids a small pastel pink ribbon in the braid. She finishes and leans back in her chair. We both sit up straight as we see Bella stirring. _

_BELLA- I can't see a single thing and I feel like crap. I spend some time in that realm of darkness and _

_I finally can see, yet it is really fuzzy. I just make out the faces of Edward and Alice, both faces puffy-eyed. I also see a soft pink ribbon braided into my hair. I marvel at it for a bit, then my body goes rigid, my eyes snap open. I can tell I'm twitching and can't breath or hear. I see Carlisle run in, and Alice and Edward go into full-scale panic attacks. I scream, although I can't breathe. My face twists in agony, but I don't know where the pain is coming from. A needle sticks in me and I pass-out. It is late afternoon when I come-too, and I see the worried and tear-stained faces of Edward and Alice. I feel warmth on both of my hands and I realize Edward is holding one, Alice the other. I want to show them I'm alive, So use all the strength I can muster and slightly squeeze their hands. Their faces light up and flood with relief. I open my eyes just barely, then I shut them again. I groan softly, but it is audible. I then open my eyes and look up at both of their terror stricken faces and make an attempt at speaking, but it comes out as a mumble. That was enough for them, because they look overjoyed. Bella? says Alice in a soft tone. I squeeze her hand in response, along with Edward's just because I want to. I loosen my grip on Alice but not Edward. I desperately want to roll over into his arms, and try I do but I fail. Alice realizes what I am trying to do and helps by having Edward sit on the bed next to me and when I try again, she gives me a slight nudge and I make it. He uses his other arm to lift me into his lap. I then experience pure bliss. I feel so relaxed I fall asleep right then and there, developed in his warmth._

_CHAPTER 5- EDWARD- I look down at Bella, asleep in my lap. I take my hand from hers and wrap it around her. Alice brings over a blanket and places it over Bella and me. I feel so absolutely happy, so I fall asleep, warm and happy. I wake with everybody, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and even Rosalie. I close my eyes again, not wanting to look at them. I hear Emmett softly say, Edwards finally found himself a girl. Shut the hell up, Emmett, says Rosalie. Rosalie gives Emmett a hard punch in the arm, they are about to yell millions of foul words at each other, so Esme tells them to take it to the forest, so they do. Alice, explain why everybody's here. Oh, I thought you two looked cute like that, so I brought everybody up. Emmett even got it on the video camera. I make a mental note to destroy that camera later. Esme and Carlisle leave and so does Alice. Finally, peace and quiet. I once again fall into a deep, deep sleep._

_BELLA- I wake to Edward's steady warmth under me. I want to move, but its so perfect and warm right there, so I stay there for another hour. I begin to feel claustrophobic, so I gently slide down to the ground. I decide to take a walk, so I leave a note for Edward so he won't worry-_

_DEAR EDWARD, I STARTED TO FEEL CLAUSTROPHOBIC, SO I DECIDED TO TAKE A QUICK WALK. LOVE, BELLA. __Huh, seems good enough. I dress in a dark hoodie and sweat pants. I look out the window and its not a long drop. So I open the screen and land on the dirt and bolt towards the forest. I hear footsteps behind me. I turn. Nothing. I hear footsteps and write this in my leather bound notebook-__ EDWARD, HELP. TAKEN. FOREST. PLEASE. .BELLA. __As soon as I set it down, to icy cold hands grab me and take me deeper into the forest. I just finish screaming when I'm gagged._

_EDWARD- I snap awake hearing a terrified scream. Bella. I run downstairs and bolt out the door. As I'm running, I find Bella's notebook with a single note inside-__ EDWARD, HELP. TAKEN .FOREST. PLEASE. .BELLA. __ALICE! she runs out of the door and I show her the note. She runs back inside and grabs everybody. They all rush out, I show them the note. Carlisle dispatches us to look for clues. Carlisle, look at this, calls Rosalie. She finds two things, a boot print a bit bigger than Emmett's and Bella's sneaker print, its in a line, so she must have been dragged. Carlisle and Esme decide that we will go and look for her. We all go into the forest in groups, Rosalie and Emmett and Me, Jasper and Alice are together. Esme comes with us and Carlisle goes with Rosalie and Emmett. After hours upon hours of searching, Jasper spots a small blood trail that seems to go on for a bit. So we follow it deeper, deeper into the forest._

_CHAPTER 6-BELLA- I am struggling to break free of this persons grip, but I can't. Soon we reach a small wooden shack and they put me in and I see that there are other girls here, too._

_I just hope Edward found my notebook. They let us all talk for a little, so the girl next to me introduces herself as Brea Tartuffe and her four sisters, Alecia, Amity, Arlyn and Avalon. I'm Bella, I say. My voice lowers to a whisper. What goes on here? Oh, they will give us a good beating, says Alecia. One of the men overheard her, so he grabbed her took her into a room, did something and she did not come back out. Brea, Amity, Arlyn and Avalon don't cry because they've seen what happens when tears are shed. Then one by one, girls go into these rooms. some come out others don't. Brea, Arlyn, Avalon and Amity go in, I never see them walk out those doors. Brea and Amity, who risked a lot to show me kindness, even little Avalon and Arlyn, what little troopers they were, their lives cut way too short. Then I go in with these three girls named Rayne, Anita and Delilah._

_We are then paired. Rayne and Anita, me and Delilah. One of the men comes in with a spiked mace in each hand. The man swings one and it bashes in Anita's skull. The man hands the other man one of the maces and swings at Delilah's calf. I quickly put my hand over her calf, my own hand taking the blow, to spare her. When the mace is moved, it nearly takes my whole hand with it. I can see it barely missed a vein. I quickly slide my bad hand out of view behind the pole. Luckily, the men have had enough and leave, but we are left down here, in the dark, damp and cold room. Delilah quickly dozes off, and so do I, hoping that I will again wake._

_EDWARD- We follow the blood trail up to a medium sized wooden cabin/shack._

_Me, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Alice walk around the cabin/shack until _

_Alice finds a medium sized window close to the ground. I peer through and just barely make out Bella's angelic face, stained with blood. Carlisle! I say in a whisper. Over here! The whole family silently runs over. Rosalie takes a small pocket knife out, cuts a hand-sized hole in the glass and puts her hand through and unlocks the window. I slide it open and it squeaks, arousing a small girl. She is startled, but soon realizes we are going to help. The girl goes over to the bed and picks up a small and fragile Bella. They must have done something to make her this thin and light. The girl passes Bella through the window, then quickly climbs out herself, then soundlessly closes and locks it, carefully putting the piece of glass in place. She turns to us and says her name is Delilah, that she and Bella became good friends during the period of time they were here. I cradle Bella in my arms while Rosalie picks up cherubic little Delilah and we silently run through the forest. We enter the house and crash up the stairs and I but Bella in one bed and Rosalie buts Delilah in her own bed. Wow. Never knew Rosalie could like people that much as to share her own bed with anyone besides Emmett. Well, at least she's not being a pain in the ass. I quickly turn my attention to Bella, who I can tell by the pallor of her skin that she has lost lots of blood, and is quickly losing more. I can not stand to see her like this, thinking about how much agony she must be in. I plop in a chair and fall asleep, hoping Bella, my angelic, intelligent, innocent, beautiful , tough Bella can take this blow._

_CHAPTER 7-BELLA- I am in this much too familiar world of darkness, but I savor it, for it temporarily diminishes my terrible pain. I vaguely remember the event of my kidnapping. I wonder why me, out of all the girls in forks, they had to choose Bella Swan. I really can't afford to think like this, so I quickly diminish that thought. At that, I see beautiful images right before my eyes, remote jungle rivers, choppy sea waters and blissful cherry blossom groves. Although I want to wake, I don't, instead I lose myself in those wondrous images flashing before me. Sadly, after a while the images stop. Shoot. Well, that must mean I'm going to wake soon. Never mind. I sadly remember that I am still in that cold damp room in that shack/cabin. I want to yell 'WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE SHOOT ME' when my vision starts to return. I see not cold concrete but dark cherry wood. I am at the Cullen's? I am absolutely bewildered by this. I see the entire Cullen family spread around the room, and a small dark-haired girl. Delilah! I am overjoyed that she is here. I feel the need to protect her, protect her from all the evil in this world, because this world obviously has serious mental issues . Delilah sees me stirring and pulls on the sleeves of Edward and Alice and they both come over, along with Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie with Delilah sitting on her knee. Am I seeing what I think I am? Rosalie usually hates all, except Emmett. Well, I guess Delilah has somehow melted the stone cold heart of Rosalie. I wonder how I'm even seeing all of this, my eyes must be opened no more than just teeny slits. Every single Cullen has worry on their face, and I mean everyone. I guess I should show them I am alive and not some concrete angel. I silently grab a random Cullen's fingers and give it a painful jerk to the side. Ouch! I hear Emmett say in a loud whisper. Delilah smacks him across the head and says in a loud_

_whisper, SHUT UP EMMETT and all the Cullen's barely keep from laughing. The corners of my mouth twitch up into an impish grin, and they notice. I hear Emmett say something about 'bellsie' being back. If I could kick you right now, I would, I say in an audible tone. Along with my words, Rosalie gives Emmett the death glare, the very worse glare of all. I chuckle to myself and so do the rest. Just for my amusement, I say something about neon tacos and glittery waffles. I fall asleep, and for once in my life, I feel hope._


	2. Chapter 2

A Rose For Bella. By GlitteringWaffle-( Brea, Amity, Arlyn and Avalon Tartuffe belong to me, so ask before you use them in a story.)

CHAPTER 1,well,theres this girl...

EDWARD- I wake up in the morning to find the early morning sun shining on my face.

I groan as I look at my alarm clock. ALICE! I shout. WHY DID YOU NOT WAKE ME BEFORE!

Well I thought I might be nice and let you sleep in, she replies in a soft voice.

I thought you might appreciate a little more sleep, that's all, she says with a quiver in her tone, tears threatening to fall. As I look at her face, my tone softens. Oh, I'm sorry Alice. I didn't mean to shout.

Oh its alright Edward, says Alice. Well, you better hurry up!, she says clearly happier now.

I get up and put on a gray hoodie with matching sweatpants. I run downstairs to find Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and Alice. Morning, I mutter. After a HUGE breakfast, we hop in my Volvo and speed to school. We make it early. Great. I don't want to be late on the first day.

BELLA-I hop in my old, red fords truck and drive to school. As I pull in, I see these new kids.

A girl with spiky black hair with a blond guy who looks like he is in pain, A blond girl holding hands

with this huge dark-haired boy. I also notice this bronze-haired boy with no girl/boy like the rest.

Huh, I think. I hop out of my truck and start walking towards the school.

I find out my first class is biology. I walk in and take a seat at an empty station.

The girl with spiky black hair walks in and asks 'can I sit here?' Sure, I say.

I'm Alice, she says. I'm Bella, I say in reply. Are you new here? she asks. I nod.

I am too, she says. The teacher walks in and says that we will be learning about blood and blood types.

As a treat we will be finding out our blood-types, he says. I gulp. Not good, not good, I think.

The teacher asks for a volunteer and a girl with pipe curls goes up.

I see him prick her finger and squeeze a large drop of blood on a tray. My vision is starting to blur.

Oh no, I think. You can't faint now. The blood drips off her finger and everything goes black.

CLASS-MATES- Bella! 'she fainted, a another person says. Bella! shrieks Alice. Edward, come here!

What is it Alice? says Edward. Pick her up and lets go. says Alice. wait what? says Edward.

Just shut-up and do what a said! Alice says in a loud voice. Alice runs down the hall with Edward behind her, Bella in his arms.

EDWARD-Alice! wait up! I say. Alice runs outside and stops at my silver Volvo.

Put her in, commands Alice. I hop in and Alice backs out of the lot and speeds down the road.

Alice, do you have a single clue where your driving? I said to Alice. Yea, for once in my life I know what I'm doing. I'm taking her to Carlisle, she said matter of factly. After what seemed like centuries, we arrived

at the hospital where Carlisle was. CARLISLE! Alice's loud voice boomed through the hall-way.

What, What?, said Carlisle and he ran down the hall towards us. He notices Bella and asks, Who's that?

Bella, I say. Fainted in biology, chair fell over and left this, Alice says, revealing a smallish dent on her head. Carlisle swears under his breath. Is there anything you can do? I ask. I, yes for once I don't know

if I can do anything about this, replies Carlisle. I see Alice with silent tears streaming down her face. I use my free hand

and place it on her shoulder. Alice, it's going to be ok. Carlisle can fix anything, and you know that.

Yea, I guess your right, she sniffles. I hand Bella to Carlisle and he rushes down the hall with her.

Edward, I'm Calling her dad now. Ok Alice, thanks. Me and Alice take a seat on one of the chairs

In the waiting room. After a while, Alice says her dad will be there soon. Her dad finally arrives

and Alice tells him everything. Carlisle is with her now, she says reassuringly. I sigh and hope she will be ok.

CHAPTER 2, BELLA- I can't see and I have a terrible pain in my temple. I vaguely remember fainting

in biology. After that the rest of it is fuzzy. After quite a long time, I can see, but its super fuzzy. Crap, I think. What will my dad do if he finds out? Who cares? I don't. I black-out once more.

When I come too, I see bright lights and a unfamiliar face. W-where am I? I manage to choke out.

You are in the hospital, the man replies. I desperately want to go back in to that world of pain free darkness,

but I know its useless. So I close my eyes instead and fall asleep. In my dreams, I see a beautiful guy

with glistening green eyes and shimmery bronze hair. Damn, he's beautiful.

Reality demands I return so it wakes me up. I see that man, my dad, Alice

and the guy from my dreams. My pain filled face instantly softens at his sight.

B-bella? I hear my dad say. I make a mumbled attempt at speaking, but he is just glad I am alive.

After a while my head pain numbs and I realize the man is giving me pain killers. I think a silent thanks.

I hear him say that I will stay for a few days so they can make sure nothing else more serious starts up.

My dad leaves, But the man, Alice and the guy stay. Good. I want company. I hear the man speaking softly to Alice then he leaves the room, along with the boy. Bella, I'm going to tell you what happened, she says.

I nod slowly. She explains everything. When she is finished I ask, who is that gorgeous guy who was in here earlier? She chuckles. Oh, that my brother Edward. Oh, is all I say. What, you like him? says Alice.

Well, I uh, yes. I whisper. He'll be glad to hear that, he like you too, he's told me. I turn deep red.

Alice, how long will I be here? I don't know, she says. Five days maybe? A frown forms on my face.

Don't worry, I won't let no other girls have your Edward. Alice! What, I won't. You better not, I mumble.

Ill go get him now. She runs out of the room before I can stop her. So I fake sleep when they come in.

EDWARD- Alice leads me into the room where Bella is, but we find her asleep. Good, I say.

I bet you wore her out with your motor mouth. Edward! she punches my arm. OW! Oh the pain!

EDWARD! she quickly lowers her voice, remembering Bella. I sit and so does Alice.

Ok Alice, did you tell her what Carlisle said or did you two have a debate on who's jeans are nicer?

EDWARD! she yells quietly. Then she looses it. We argue and fight like children until we hear

Bella say, what the hell is going on here? Oh great job Alice, I whisper. Don't blame it on me, she whispers back. I scowl and we both sit in chairs. Alice scoots oven by Bella, whispers something and Bella turns deep red then they both start giggling. What's so funny? I ask. Nothing, Edward, nothing, says Alice.

Oh sure, I say. It sets them off again and Bella turns a deeper shade of red. I faintly hear Alice say,

Bella, go ahead and say it. No!, says Bella. They argue back and forth until Alice says, fine, Ill tell him myself. Is this about me? Possibly, says Alice. Bella punches her arm. Alice tell me now or I'll rip your neck out. Fine, Edward. Bella scowls and slams her forehead against the handle bars, knocking her self out.

Edward, Bella, she pauses, likes you. How do you know this? She told me, she says, clearly proud of her self. What do you want me to do about it? I say. Ask her out, Ask her out! Alice, don't you think that's a little overrated? No, she says. Ill fix something else up. Ok, but NOT a date. Fine Edward, your so lame.

Yeah, I've been told that by a stupid little pixie, I say. Screw you, Edward, she says. Ok, ok do what you want. NO dates, got that? fine, she says. I get up to leave, but Alice catches my wrist.

Nope. you should stay there 'till she wakes up. I consider this, and then I agree. It does seem like the right thing to do, Alice. I lean back on the chair and fall asleep.

BELLA- I somehow have managed to get back into that wonderful world of darkness. I remember knocking myself out, but I can't remember anything else. It does not matter, I'm too numb to think about it anyways.

After a really, really long time, I start to wake up. Shoot. Well, reality demands me to wake up, so I do.

I wake to Alice with a creepy mask on. I can't fully see it, but when I do, I lose it.

AHHHHH! I hear the snip of scissors can the mask falls, revealing Alice's face. Oh my god Alice, what the hell did I do to deserve that? A wide smile spreads across her face as she starts to laugh. Its not funny!

How is it not? she replies. The boy must see the pissed off look on my face because he picks Alice up, sits her on a chair and uses a fancy knot to tie her wrist to the chair. Alice is scowling, I'm guessing she's pretty pissed of at Edward now. A faint smile plays on my lips and Edward's. I laugh and say, who's laughing now? I hear the soft chuckle of Edward. Both of our smiles widen as Alice tries to un tie the knot.

Edward must have used a pretty nice knot, because no matter how hard she tries, Alice can't untie it.

Now I'm pretty pleased with Edward and my self. Because of this, I can tell he and I are going to be great friends. We chuckle at Alice for a while then our smiles drop as Carlisle walks in.

CHAPTER 3, EDWARD- A nervous smile appears on both me and Bella's faces.

I explain some, and so does Bella. She has seemed to win him over with her HUGE chocolate

eyes and with the tears threatening to spill over. Huh. I wonder how she does that.

We get no punishment, except I have to untie Alice. Me and Alice have agreed to stay with her

because Carlisle does not want her alone. After her 5 day stay, Carlisle receives a note from Charlie, Bella's dad. the note reads- Dear Carlisle, I am unable to care for Bella anymore due to issues involving money and family matters. All I ask of you is to make sure she gets the best possible care, to tell her I loved her and I did not want to do this and to give her the silver locket enclosed in the envelope.

love, Charlie.

Oh no, says Carlisle. He hands the note to me, I read it and say, who are we supposed to tell this to Bella? I don't know son, says Carlisle. Where is she going to stay? asks Alice. We will have to ask Bella on where she wants to stay, either with us or at a foster home since she is not yet 18. Me, Alice and Carlisle give her the note to read. Carlisle leaves but has me and Alice stay with her. About half way through the note her eyes fill with tears. As soon as she finishes reading, uncontrollable sobs racket her body.

Me and Alice put our arms around her and lead her over and seat her between us.

We both try to console her, but we just can't. Then to my surprise, Bella leans over slightly and buries her face in my shoulder, dampening it, but I don't care. A triumphant smile crosses Alice's face, then she turns her attention back to Bella. Shhhh, Bella it is going to be alright. Carlisle will get this taken care of, I say. Me and Alice won't let anything bad happen to you, right Alice? Right, Edward. See, I told you _it is going to be alright, ok? We will do everything possible to make sure nothing will go wrong. Alice and I will be with you the whole time. That seemed to calm her because she doe's not cry as hard, but is still in my arms so I put my free arm around her. We sit like that until she has only a couple sobs here and there, but she refuses to leave my arms. Carlisle comes in and sees us like this, so he walks out to grab something._

_After a while he returns .Bella slowly removes her face from my shoulder, but keeps my arm around her._

_Bella, Carlisle says in a gentle tone, I need to ask you something. W-what? she says._

_Due to your situation, I have been told to ask you whether you would like to stay with us or go to a foster home since you are not yet 18. I ain't going to no foster home, says Bella. So you would like to stay with us? asks Carlisle. Bella nods. Ok, I'll give you sometime to recover, but I'll be back later. Carlisle walks out of the room. Bella, would you like me to gather your things? asks Alice. Bella nods. Alice hands her the locket, Bella opens it then slips it around her neck. During the time Alice takes to gather Bella's things, Bella has fallen asleep. Carlisle comes in and sees her, so Alice carries her things And I cradle Bella in my arms, being careful not to wake her as we leave the hospital for out home._

_When we reach the car, Alice buts Bella's things in the trunk and sits in the passenger seat up front._

_I lay Bella across the seat and place her head in my lap. About half way through the drive, she wakes._

_She glances around, she realizes what's going on so she puts her head back in my lap and sleeps again._

_We reach the house and I carry her in with Alice in front of me. Carlisle called Esme beforehand so she new what was going on. Esme told Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper too. Me and Alice go up to My room, Alice sets her things in an empty drawer and I tuck her in my bed. Me and Alice decide to stay up there. I sit there, running my fingers across her hair. Me and Alice get tired so we sit in some egg chairs of mine and fall asleep._

_CHAPTER 4, BELLA- I wake up in not a hospital bed but a nice soft one, and there is sunlight streaming down on my face. I see Edward and Alice asleep in some chairs. Since I don't know my way around, I lay back down and fall asleep. I don't have a restful one, I have the exact opposite._

_In my dreams, I am in a floor-length blue gown, but its muddy and torn and I am being chased by a pack of wolves. I snap awake, and I must have been screaming. I hide in the back of the closet for some sanity. I hear light, quick footsteps and some heavy ones running up the stairs. Bella?, BELLA! says Alice._

_I know I should move, but I'm too terrified to move a single inch. I dose off and smack my head on the wall, and it all goes dark._

_EDWARD- Alice and I franticly search my room for Bella. After a bit of looking, we both hear a loud thump. It came from the closet! says Alice. She runs up to it, opens the door and shrieks at her findings._

_What is it Alice? I say. Its B-b-b...her voice runs dry. I rush over, and I too am terrified at what I see._

_Bella! I say in a loud voice. CARLISLE! Alice yells in a super loud voice. We hear him run up the stairs._

_Its Bella, says Alice breathlessly. Carlisle carefully moves her and I see a bloody smudge on the wall._

_Oh crap, I say under my breath. Alice must have seen it too, be cause I now see tears sliding down her face. I put my hand on her shoulder. Alice it will be ok. Carlisle can fix anything, and you know that._

_She nods. We walk over and sit in some beanbag chairs while Carlisle yells for Esme to get his doctor bag. Alice and I dose off for a little while until Carlisle shakes us awake. I want you two to stay here 'till she wakes, ok? We nod and Carlisle walks out. Alice quickly and the blood cleaned. We sit in silence in two chairs on either side of the bed. Edward, how did this happen? asks Alice. I don't know, I say._

_I ponder upon this. how did Bella get in the closet in the first place? Someone must have put her there. But who? I decide not to think about this now. I look up and I see Alice doing a flat braid on the side of Bella's hair. She braids a small pastel pink ribbon in the braid. She finishes and leans back in her chair. We both sit up straight as we see Bella stirring. _

_BELLA- I can't see a single thing and I feel like crap. I spend some time in that realm of darkness and _

_I finally can see, yet it is really fuzzy. I just make out the faces of Edward and Alice, both faces puffy-eyed. I also see a soft pink ribbon braided into my hair. I marvel at it for a bit, then my body goes rigid, my eyes snap open. I can tell I'm twitching and can't breath or hear. I see Carlisle run in, and Alice and Edward go into full-scale panic attacks. I scream, although I can't breathe. My face twists in agony, but I don't know where the pain is coming from. A needle sticks in me and I pass-out. It is late afternoon when I come-too, and I see the worried and tear-stained faces of Edward and Alice. I feel warmth on both of my hands and I realize Edward is holding one, Alice the other. I want to show them I'm alive, So use all the strength I can muster and slightly squeeze their hands. Their faces light up and flood with relief. I open my eyes just barely, then I shut them again. I groan softly, but it is audible. I then open my eyes and look up at both of their terror stricken faces and make an attempt at speaking, but it comes out as a mumble. That was enough for them, because they look overjoyed. Bella? says Alice in a soft tone. I squeeze her hand in response, along with Edward's just because I want to. I loosen my grip on Alice but not Edward. I desperately want to roll over into his arms, and try I do but I fail. Alice realizes what I am trying to do and helps by having Edward sit on the bed next to me and when I try again, she gives me a slight nudge and I make it. He uses his other arm to lift me into his lap. I then experience pure bliss. I feel so relaxed I fall asleep right then and there, developed in his warmth._

_CHAPTER 5- EDWARD- I look down at Bella, asleep in my lap. I take my hand from hers and wrap it around her. Alice brings over a blanket and places it over Bella and me. I feel so absolutely happy, so I fall asleep, warm and happy. I wake with everybody, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and even Rosalie. I close my eyes again, not wanting to look at them. I hear Emmett softly say, Edwards finally found himself a girl. Shut the hell up, Emmett, says Rosalie. Rosalie gives Emmett a hard punch in the arm, they are about to yell millions of foul words at each other, so Esme tells them to take it to the forest, so they do. Alice, explain why everybody's here. Oh, I thought you two looked cute like that, so I brought everybody up. Emmett even got it on the video camera. I make a mental note to destroy that camera later. Esme and Carlisle leave and so does Alice. Finally, peace and quiet. I once again fall into a deep, deep sleep._

_BELLA- I wake to Edward's steady warmth under me. I want to move, but its so perfect and warm right there, so I stay there for another hour. I begin to feel claustrophobic, so I gently slide down to the ground. I decide to take a walk, so I leave a note for Edward so he won't worry-_

_DEAR EDWARD, I STARTED TO FEEL CLAUSTROPHOBIC, SO I DECIDED TO TAKE A QUICK WALK. LOVE, BELLA. __Huh, seems good enough. I dress in a dark hoodie and sweat pants. I look out the window and its not a long drop. So I open the screen and land on the dirt and bolt towards the forest. I hear footsteps behind me. I turn. Nothing. I hear footsteps and write this in my leather bound notebook-__ EDWARD, HELP. TAKEN. FOREST. PLEASE. .BELLA. __As soon as I set it down, to icy cold hands grab me and take me deeper into the forest. I just finish screaming when I'm gagged._

_EDWARD- I snap awake hearing a terrified scream. Bella. I run downstairs and bolt out the door. As I'm running, I find Bella's notebook with a single note inside-__ EDWARD, HELP. TAKEN .FOREST. PLEASE. .BELLA. __ALICE! she runs out of the door and I show her the note. She runs back inside and grabs everybody. They all rush out, I show them the note. Carlisle dispatches us to look for clues. Carlisle, look at this, calls Rosalie. She finds two things, a boot print a bit bigger than Emmett's and Bella's sneaker print, its in a line, so she must have been dragged. Carlisle and Esme decide that we will go and look for her. We all go into the forest in groups, Rosalie and Emmett and Me, Jasper and Alice are together. Esme comes with us and Carlisle goes with Rosalie and Emmett. After hours upon hours of searching, Jasper spots a small blood trail that seems to go on for a bit. So we follow it deeper, deeper into the forest._

_CHAPTER 6-BELLA- I am struggling to break free of this persons grip, but I can't. Soon we reach a small wooden shack and they put me in and I see that there are other girls here, too._

_I just hope Edward found my notebook. They let us all talk for a little, so the girl next to me introduces herself as Brea Tartuffe and her four sisters, Alecia, Amity, Arlyn and Avalon. I'm Bella, I say. My voice lowers to a whisper. What goes on here? Oh, they will give us a good beating, says Alecia. One of the men overheard her, so he grabbed her took her into a room, did something and she did not come back out. Brea, Amity, Arlyn and Avalon don't cry because they've seen what happens when tears are shed. Then one by one, girls go into these rooms. some come out others don't. Brea, Arlyn, Avalon and Amity go in, I never see them walk out those doors. Brea and Amity, who risked a lot to show me kindness, even little Avalon and Arlyn, what little troopers they were, their lives cut way too short. Then I go in with these three girls named Rayne, Anita and Delilah._

_We are then paired. Rayne and Anita, me and Delilah. One of the men comes in with a spiked mace in each hand. The man swings one and it bashes in Anita's skull. The man hands the other man one of the maces and swings at Delilah's calf. I quickly put my hand over her calf, my own hand taking the blow, to spare her. When the mace is moved, it nearly takes my whole hand with it. I can see it barely missed a vein. I quickly slide my bad hand out of view behind the pole. Luckily, the men have had enough and leave, but we are left down here, in the dark, damp and cold room. Delilah quickly dozes off, and so do I, hoping that I will again wake._

_EDWARD- We follow the blood trail up to a medium sized wooden cabin/shack._

_Me, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Alice walk around the cabin/shack until _

_Alice finds a medium sized window close to the ground. I peer through and just barely make out Bella's angelic face, stained with blood. Carlisle! I say in a whisper. Over here! The whole family silently runs over. Rosalie takes a small pocket knife out, cuts a hand-sized hole in the glass and puts her hand through and unlocks the window. I slide it open and it squeaks, arousing a small girl. She is startled, but soon realizes we are going to help. The girl goes over to the bed and picks up a small and fragile Bella. They must have done something to make her this thin and light. The girl passes Bella through the window, then quickly climbs out herself, then soundlessly closes and locks it, carefully putting the piece of glass in place. She turns to us and says her name is Delilah, that she and Bella became good friends during the period of time they were here. I cradle Bella in my arms while Rosalie picks up cherubic little Delilah and we silently run through the forest. We enter the house and crash up the stairs and I but Bella in one bed and Rosalie buts Delilah in her own bed. Wow. Never knew Rosalie could like people that much as to share her own bed with anyone besides Emmett. Well, at least she's not being a pain in the ass. I quickly turn my attention to Bella, who I can tell by the pallor of her skin that she has lost lots of blood, and is quickly losing more. I can not stand to see her like this, thinking about how much agony she must be in. I plop in a chair and fall asleep, hoping Bella, my angelic, intelligent, innocent, beautiful , tough Bella can take this blow._

_CHAPTER 7-BELLA- I am in this much too familiar world of darkness, but I savor it, for it temporarily diminishes my terrible pain. I vaguely remember the event of my kidnapping. I wonder why me, out of all the girls in forks, they had to choose Bella Swan. I really can't afford to think like this, so I quickly diminish that thought. At that, I see beautiful images right before my eyes, remote jungle rivers, choppy sea waters and blissful cherry blossom groves. Although I want to wake, I don't, instead I lose myself in those wondrous images flashing before me. Sadly, after a while the images stop. Shoot. Well, that must mean I'm going to wake soon. Never mind. I sadly remember that I am still in that cold damp room in that shack/cabin. I want to yell 'WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE SHOOT ME' when my vision starts to return. I see not cold concrete but dark cherry wood. I am at the Cullen's? I am absolutely bewildered by this. I see the entire Cullen family spread around the room, and a small dark-haired girl. Delilah! I am overjoyed that she is here. I feel the need to protect her, protect her from all the evil in this world, because this world obviously has serious mental issues . Delilah sees me stirring and pulls on the sleeves of Edward and Alice and they both come over, along with Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie with Delilah sitting on her knee. Am I seeing what I think I am? Rosalie usually hates all, except Emmett. Well, I guess Delilah has somehow melted the stone cold heart of Rosalie. I wonder how I'm even seeing all of this, my eyes must be opened no more than just teeny slits. Every single Cullen has worry on their face, and I mean everyone. I guess I should show them I am alive and not some concrete angel. I silently grab a random Cullen's fingers and give it a painful jerk to the side. Ouch! I hear Emmett say in a loud whisper. Delilah smacks him across the head and says in a loud_

_whisper, SHUT UP EMMETT and all the Cullen's barely keep from laughing. The corners of my mouth twitch up into an impish grin, and they notice. I hear Emmett say something about 'bellsie' being back. If I could kick you right now, I would, I say in an audible tone. Along with my words, Rosalie gives Emmett the death glare, the very worse glare of all. I chuckle to myself and so do the rest. Just for my amusement, I say something about neon tacos and glittery waffles. I fall asleep, and for once in my life, I feel hope._


	3. Chapter 3

A Rose For Bella. By GlitteringWaffle-( Brea, Amity, Arlyn and Avalon Tartuffe belong to me, so ask before you use them in a story.)

CHAPTER 1,well,theres this girl...

EDWARD- I wake up in the morning to find the early morning sun shining on my face.

I groan as I look at my alarm clock. ALICE! I shout. WHY DID YOU NOT WAKE ME BEFORE!

Well I thought I might be nice and let you sleep in, she replies in a soft voice.

I thought you might appreciate a little more sleep, that's all, she says with a quiver in her tone, tears threatening to fall. As I look at her face, my tone softens. Oh, I'm sorry Alice. I didn't mean to shout.

Oh its alright Edward, says Alice. Well, you better hurry up!, she says clearly happier now.

I get up and put on a gray hoodie with matching sweatpants. I run downstairs to find Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and Alice. Morning, I mutter. After a HUGE breakfast, we hop in my Volvo and speed to school. We make it early. Great. I don't want to be late on the first day.

BELLA-I hop in my old, red fords truck and drive to school. As I pull in, I see these new kids.

A girl with spiky black hair with a blond guy who looks like he is in pain, A blond girl holding hands

with this huge dark-haired boy. I also notice this bronze-haired boy with no girl/boy like the rest.

Huh, I think. I hop out of my truck and start walking towards the school.

I find out my first class is biology. I walk in and take a seat at an empty station.

The girl with spiky black hair walks in and asks 'can I sit here?' Sure, I say.

I'm Alice, she says. I'm Bella, I say in reply. Are you new here? she asks. I nod.

I am too, she says. The teacher walks in and says that we will be learning about blood and blood types.

As a treat we will be finding out our blood-types, he says. I gulp. Not good, not good, I think.

The teacher asks for a volunteer and a girl with pipe curls goes up.

I see him prick her finger and squeeze a large drop of blood on a tray. My vision is starting to blur.

Oh no, I think. You can't faint now. The blood drips off her finger and everything goes black.

CLASS-MATES- Bella! 'she fainted, a another person says. Bella! shrieks Alice. Edward, come here!

What is it Alice? says Edward. Pick her up and lets go. says Alice. wait what? says Edward.

Just shut-up and do what a said! Alice says in a loud voice. Alice runs down the hall with Edward behind her, Bella in his arms.

EDWARD-Alice! wait up! I say. Alice runs outside and stops at my silver Volvo.

Put her in, commands Alice. I hop in and Alice backs out of the lot and speeds down the road.

Alice, do you have a single clue where your driving? I said to Alice. Yea, for once in my life I know what I'm doing. I'm taking her to Carlisle, she said matter of factly. After what seemed like centuries, we arrived

at the hospital where Carlisle was. CARLISLE! Alice's loud voice boomed through the hall-way.

What, What?, said Carlisle and he ran down the hall towards us. He notices Bella and asks, Who's that?

Bella, I say. Fainted in biology, chair fell over and left this, Alice says, revealing a smallish dent on her head. Carlisle swears under his breath. Is there anything you can do? I ask. I, yes for once I don't know

if I can do anything about this, replies Carlisle. I see Alice with silent tears streaming down her face. I use my free hand

and place it on her shoulder. Alice, it's going to be ok. Carlisle can fix anything, and you know that.

Yea, I guess your right, she sniffles. I hand Bella to Carlisle and he rushes down the hall with her.

Edward, I'm Calling her dad now. Ok Alice, thanks. Me and Alice take a seat on one of the chairs

In the waiting room. After a while, Alice says her dad will be there soon. Her dad finally arrives

and Alice tells him everything. Carlisle is with her now, she says reassuringly. I sigh and hope she will be ok.

CHAPTER 2, BELLA- I can't see and I have a terrible pain in my temple. I vaguely remember fainting

in biology. After that the rest of it is fuzzy. After quite a long time, I can see, but its super fuzzy. Crap, I think. What will my dad do if he finds out? Who cares? I don't. I black-out once more.

When I come too, I see bright lights and a unfamiliar face. W-where am I? I manage to choke out.

You are in the hospital, the man replies. I desperately want to go back in to that world of pain free darkness,

but I know its useless. So I close my eyes instead and fall asleep. In my dreams, I see a beautiful guy

with glistening green eyes and shimmery bronze hair. Damn, he's beautiful.

Reality demands I return so it wakes me up. I see that man, my dad, Alice

and the guy from my dreams. My pain filled face instantly softens at his sight.

B-bella? I hear my dad say. I make a mumbled attempt at speaking, but he is just glad I am alive.

After a while my head pain numbs and I realize the man is giving me pain killers. I think a silent thanks.

I hear him say that I will stay for a few days so they can make sure nothing else more serious starts up.

My dad leaves, But the man, Alice and the guy stay. Good. I want company. I hear the man speaking softly to Alice then he leaves the room, along with the boy. Bella, I'm going to tell you what happened, she says.

I nod slowly. She explains everything. When she is finished I ask, who is that gorgeous guy who was in here earlier? She chuckles. Oh, that my brother Edward. Oh, is all I say. What, you like him? says Alice.

Well, I uh, yes. I whisper. He'll be glad to hear that, he like you too, he's told me. I turn deep red.

Alice, how long will I be here? I don't know, she says. Five days maybe? A frown forms on my face.

Don't worry, I won't let no other girls have your Edward. Alice! What, I won't. You better not, I mumble.

Ill go get him now. She runs out of the room before I can stop her. So I fake sleep when they come in.

EDWARD- Alice leads me into the room where Bella is, but we find her asleep. Good, I say.

I bet you wore her out with your motor mouth. Edward! she punches my arm. OW! Oh the pain!

EDWARD! she quickly lowers her voice, remembering Bella. I sit and so does Alice.

Ok Alice, did you tell her what Carlisle said or did you two have a debate on who's jeans are nicer?

EDWARD! she yells quietly. Then she looses it. We argue and fight like children until we hear

Bella say, what the hell is going on here? Oh great job Alice, I whisper. Don't blame it on me, she whispers back. I scowl and we both sit in chairs. Alice scoots oven by Bella, whispers something and Bella turns deep red then they both start giggling. What's so funny? I ask. Nothing, Edward, nothing, says Alice.

Oh sure, I say. It sets them off again and Bella turns a deeper shade of red. I faintly hear Alice say,

Bella, go ahead and say it. No!, says Bella. They argue back and forth until Alice says, fine, Ill tell him myself. Is this about me? Possibly, says Alice. Bella punches her arm. Alice tell me now or I'll rip your neck out. Fine, Edward. Bella scowls and slams her forehead against the handle bars, knocking her self out.

Edward, Bella, she pauses, likes you. How do you know this? She told me, she says, clearly proud of her self. What do you want me to do about it? I say. Ask her out, Ask her out! Alice, don't you think that's a little overrated? No, she says. Ill fix something else up. Ok, but NOT a date. Fine Edward, your so lame.

Yeah, I've been told that by a stupid little pixie, I say. Screw you, Edward, she says. Ok, ok do what you want. NO dates, got that? fine, she says. I get up to leave, but Alice catches my wrist.

Nope. you should stay there 'till she wakes up. I consider this, and then I agree. It does seem like the right thing to do, Alice. I lean back on the chair and fall asleep.

BELLA- I somehow have managed to get back into that wonderful world of darkness. I remember knocking myself out, but I can't remember anything else. It does not matter, I'm too numb to think about it anyways.

After a really, really long time, I start to wake up. Shoot. Well, reality demands me to wake up, so I do.

I wake to Alice with a creepy mask on. I can't fully see it, but when I do, I lose it.

AHHHHH! I hear the snip of scissors can the mask falls, revealing Alice's face. Oh my god Alice, what the hell did I do to deserve that? A wide smile spreads across her face as she starts to laugh. Its not funny!

How is it not? she replies. The boy must see the pissed off look on my face because he picks Alice up, sits her on a chair and uses a fancy knot to tie her wrist to the chair. Alice is scowling, I'm guessing she's pretty pissed of at Edward now. A faint smile plays on my lips and Edward's. I laugh and say, who's laughing now? I hear the soft chuckle of Edward. Both of our smiles widen as Alice tries to un tie the knot.

Edward must have used a pretty nice knot, because no matter how hard she tries, Alice can't untie it.

Now I'm pretty pleased with Edward and my self. Because of this, I can tell he and I are going to be great friends. We chuckle at Alice for a while then our smiles drop as Carlisle walks in.

CHAPTER 3, EDWARD- A nervous smile appears on both me and Bella's faces.

I explain some, and so does Bella. She has seemed to win him over with her HUGE chocolate

eyes and with the tears threatening to spill over. Huh. I wonder how she does that.

We get no punishment, except I have to untie Alice. Me and Alice have agreed to stay with her

because Carlisle does not want her alone. After her 5 day stay, Carlisle receives a note from Charlie, Bella's dad. the note reads- Dear Carlisle, I am unable to care for Bella anymore due to issues involving money and family matters. All I ask of you is to make sure she gets the best possible care, to tell her I loved her and I did not want to do this and to give her the silver locket enclosed in the envelope.

love, Charlie.

Oh no, says Carlisle. He hands the note to me, I read it and say, who are we supposed to tell this to Bella? I don't know son, says Carlisle. Where is she going to stay? asks Alice. We will have to ask Bella on where she wants to stay, either with us or at a foster home since she is not yet 18. Me, Alice and Carlisle give her the note to read. Carlisle leaves but has me and Alice stay with her. About half way through the note her eyes fill with tears. As soon as she finishes reading, uncontrollable sobs racket her body.

Me and Alice put our arms around her and lead her over and seat her between us.

We both try to console her, but we just can't. Then to my surprise, Bella leans over slightly and buries her face in my shoulder, dampening it, but I don't care. A triumphant smile crosses Alice's face, then she turns her attention back to Bella. Shhhh, Bella it is going to be alright. Carlisle will get this taken care of, I say. Me and Alice won't let anything bad happen to you, right Alice? Right, Edward. See, I told you _it is going to be alright, ok? We will do everything possible to make sure nothing will go wrong. Alice and I will be with you the whole time. That seemed to calm her because she doe's not cry as hard, but is still in my arms so I put my free arm around her. We sit like that until she has only a couple sobs here and there, but she refuses to leave my arms. Carlisle comes in and sees us like this, so he walks out to grab something._

_After a while he returns .Bella slowly removes her face from my shoulder, but keeps my arm around her._

_Bella, Carlisle says in a gentle tone, I need to ask you something. W-what? she says._

_Due to your situation, I have been told to ask you whether you would like to stay with us or go to a foster home since you are not yet 18. I ain't going to no foster home, says Bella. So you would like to stay with us? asks Carlisle. Bella nods. Ok, I'll give you sometime to recover, but I'll be back later. Carlisle walks out of the room. Bella, would you like me to gather your things? asks Alice. Bella nods. Alice hands her the locket, Bella opens it then slips it around her neck. During the time Alice takes to gather Bella's things, Bella has fallen asleep. Carlisle comes in and sees her, so Alice carries her things And I cradle Bella in my arms, being careful not to wake her as we leave the hospital for out home._

_When we reach the car, Alice buts Bella's things in the trunk and sits in the passenger seat up front._

_I lay Bella across the seat and place her head in my lap. About half way through the drive, she wakes._

_She glances around, she realizes what's going on so she puts her head back in my lap and sleeps again._

_We reach the house and I carry her in with Alice in front of me. Carlisle called Esme beforehand so she new what was going on. Esme told Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper too. Me and Alice go up to My room, Alice sets her things in an empty drawer and I tuck her in my bed. Me and Alice decide to stay up there. I sit there, running my fingers across her hair. Me and Alice get tired so we sit in some egg chairs of mine and fall asleep._

_CHAPTER 4, BELLA- I wake up in not a hospital bed but a nice soft one, and there is sunlight streaming down on my face. I see Edward and Alice asleep in some chairs. Since I don't know my way around, I lay back down and fall asleep. I don't have a restful one, I have the exact opposite._

_In my dreams, I am in a floor-length blue gown, but its muddy and torn and I am being chased by a pack of wolves. I snap awake, and I must have been screaming. I hide in the back of the closet for some sanity. I hear light, quick footsteps and some heavy ones running up the stairs. Bella?, BELLA! says Alice._

_I know I should move, but I'm too terrified to move a single inch. I dose off and smack my head on the wall, and it all goes dark._

_EDWARD- Alice and I franticly search my room for Bella. After a bit of looking, we both hear a loud thump. It came from the closet! says Alice. She runs up to it, opens the door and shrieks at her findings._

_What is it Alice? I say. Its B-b-b...her voice runs dry. I rush over, and I too am terrified at what I see._

_Bella! I say in a loud voice. CARLISLE! Alice yells in a super loud voice. We hear him run up the stairs._

_Its Bella, says Alice breathlessly. Carlisle carefully moves her and I see a bloody smudge on the wall._

_Oh crap, I say under my breath. Alice must have seen it too, be cause I now see tears sliding down her face. I put my hand on her shoulder. Alice it will be ok. Carlisle can fix anything, and you know that._

_She nods. We walk over and sit in some beanbag chairs while Carlisle yells for Esme to get his doctor bag. Alice and I dose off for a little while until Carlisle shakes us awake. I want you two to stay here 'till she wakes, ok? We nod and Carlisle walks out. Alice quickly and the blood cleaned. We sit in silence in two chairs on either side of the bed. Edward, how did this happen? asks Alice. I don't know, I say._

_I ponder upon this. how did Bella get in the closet in the first place? Someone must have put her there. But who? I decide not to think about this now. I look up and I see Alice doing a flat braid on the side of Bella's hair. She braids a small pastel pink ribbon in the braid. She finishes and leans back in her chair. We both sit up straight as we see Bella stirring. _

_BELLA- I can't see a single thing and I feel like crap. I spend some time in that realm of darkness and _

_I finally can see, yet it is really fuzzy. I just make out the faces of Edward and Alice, both faces puffy-eyed. I also see a soft pink ribbon braided into my hair. I marvel at it for a bit, then my body goes rigid, my eyes snap open. I can tell I'm twitching and can't breath or hear. I see Carlisle run in, and Alice and Edward go into full-scale panic attacks. I scream, although I can't breathe. My face twists in agony, but I don't know where the pain is coming from. A needle sticks in me and I pass-out. It is late afternoon when I come-too, and I see the worried and tear-stained faces of Edward and Alice. I feel warmth on both of my hands and I realize Edward is holding one, Alice the other. I want to show them I'm alive, So use all the strength I can muster and slightly squeeze their hands. Their faces light up and flood with relief. I open my eyes just barely, then I shut them again. I groan softly, but it is audible. I then open my eyes and look up at both of their terror stricken faces and make an attempt at speaking, but it comes out as a mumble. That was enough for them, because they look overjoyed. Bella? says Alice in a soft tone. I squeeze her hand in response, along with Edward's just because I want to. I loosen my grip on Alice but not Edward. I desperately want to roll over into his arms, and try I do but I fail. Alice realizes what I am trying to do and helps by having Edward sit on the bed next to me and when I try again, she gives me a slight nudge and I make it. He uses his other arm to lift me into his lap. I then experience pure bliss. I feel so relaxed I fall asleep right then and there, developed in his warmth._

_CHAPTER 5- EDWARD- I look down at Bella, asleep in my lap. I take my hand from hers and wrap it around her. Alice brings over a blanket and places it over Bella and me. I feel so absolutely happy, so I fall asleep, warm and happy. I wake with everybody, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and even Rosalie. I close my eyes again, not wanting to look at them. I hear Emmett softly say, Edwards finally found himself a girl. Shut the hell up, Emmett, says Rosalie. Rosalie gives Emmett a hard punch in the arm, they are about to yell millions of foul words at each other, so Esme tells them to take it to the forest, so they do. Alice, explain why everybody's here. Oh, I thought you two looked cute like that, so I brought everybody up. Emmett even got it on the video camera. I make a mental note to destroy that camera later. Esme and Carlisle leave and so does Alice. Finally, peace and quiet. I once again fall into a deep, deep sleep._

_BELLA- I wake to Edward's steady warmth under me. I want to move, but its so perfect and warm right there, so I stay there for another hour. I begin to feel claustrophobic, so I gently slide down to the ground. I decide to take a walk, so I leave a note for Edward so he won't worry-_

_DEAR EDWARD, I STARTED TO FEEL CLAUSTROPHOBIC, SO I DECIDED TO TAKE A QUICK WALK. LOVE, BELLA. __Huh, seems good enough. I dress in a dark hoodie and sweat pants. I look out the window and its not a long drop. So I open the screen and land on the dirt and bolt towards the forest. I hear footsteps behind me. I turn. Nothing. I hear footsteps and write this in my leather bound notebook-__ EDWARD, HELP. TAKEN. FOREST. PLEASE. .BELLA. __As soon as I set it down, to icy cold hands grab me and take me deeper into the forest. I just finish screaming when I'm gagged._

_EDWARD- I snap awake hearing a terrified scream. Bella. I run downstairs and bolt out the door. As I'm running, I find Bella's notebook with a single note inside-__ EDWARD, HELP. TAKEN .FOREST. PLEASE. .BELLA. __ALICE! she runs out of the door and I show her the note. She runs back inside and grabs everybody. They all rush out, I show them the note. Carlisle dispatches us to look for clues. Carlisle, look at this, calls Rosalie. She finds two things, a boot print a bit bigger than Emmett's and Bella's sneaker print, its in a line, so she must have been dragged. Carlisle and Esme decide that we will go and look for her. We all go into the forest in groups, Rosalie and Emmett and Me, Jasper and Alice are together. Esme comes with us and Carlisle goes with Rosalie and Emmett. After hours upon hours of searching, Jasper spots a small blood trail that seems to go on for a bit. So we follow it deeper, deeper into the forest._

_CHAPTER 6-BELLA- I am struggling to break free of this persons grip, but I can't. Soon we reach a small wooden shack and they put me in and I see that there are other girls here, too._

_I just hope Edward found my notebook. They let us all talk for a little, so the girl next to me introduces herself as Brea Tartuffe and her four sisters, Alecia, Amity, Arlyn and Avalon. I'm Bella, I say. My voice lowers to a whisper. What goes on here? Oh, they will give us a good beating, says Alecia. One of the men overheard her, so he grabbed her took her into a room, did something and she did not come back out. Brea, Amity, Arlyn and Avalon don't cry because they've seen what happens when tears are shed. Then one by one, girls go into these rooms. some come out others don't. Brea, Arlyn, Avalon and Amity go in, I never see them walk out those doors. Brea and Amity, who risked a lot to show me kindness, even little Avalon and Arlyn, what little troopers they were, their lives cut way too short. Then I go in with these three girls named Rayne, Anita and Delilah._

_We are then paired. Rayne and Anita, me and Delilah. One of the men comes in with a spiked mace in each hand. The man swings one and it bashes in Anita's skull. The man hands the other man one of the maces and swings at Delilah's calf. I quickly put my hand over her calf, my own hand taking the blow, to spare her. When the mace is moved, it nearly takes my whole hand with it. I can see it barely missed a vein. I quickly slide my bad hand out of view behind the pole. Luckily, the men have had enough and leave, but we are left down here, in the dark, damp and cold room. Delilah quickly dozes off, and so do I, hoping that I will again wake._

_EDWARD- We follow the blood trail up to a medium sized wooden cabin/shack._

_Me, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Alice walk around the cabin/shack until _

_Alice finds a medium sized window close to the ground. I peer through and just barely make out Bella's angelic face, stained with blood. Carlisle! I say in a whisper. Over here! The whole family silently runs over. Rosalie takes a small pocket knife out, cuts a hand-sized hole in the glass and puts her hand through and unlocks the window. I slide it open and it squeaks, arousing a small girl. She is startled, but soon realizes we are going to help. The girl goes over to the bed and picks up a small and fragile Bella. They must have done something to make her this thin and light. The girl passes Bella through the window, then quickly climbs out herself, then soundlessly closes and locks it, carefully putting the piece of glass in place. She turns to us and says her name is Delilah, that she and Bella became good friends during the period of time they were here. I cradle Bella in my arms while Rosalie picks up cherubic little Delilah and we silently run through the forest. We enter the house and crash up the stairs and I but Bella in one bed and Rosalie buts Delilah in her own bed. Wow. Never knew Rosalie could like people that much as to share her own bed with anyone besides Emmett. Well, at least she's not being a pain in the ass. I quickly turn my attention to Bella, who I can tell by the pallor of her skin that she has lost lots of blood, and is quickly losing more. I can not stand to see her like this, thinking about how much agony she must be in. I plop in a chair and fall asleep, hoping Bella, my angelic, intelligent, innocent, beautiful , tough Bella can take this blow._

_CHAPTER 7-BELLA- I am in this much too familiar world of darkness, but I savor it, for it temporarily diminishes my terrible pain. I vaguely remember the event of my kidnapping. I wonder why me, out of all the girls in forks, they had to choose Bella Swan. I really can't afford to think like this, so I quickly diminish that thought. At that, I see beautiful images right before my eyes, remote jungle rivers, choppy sea waters and blissful cherry blossom groves. Although I want to wake, I don't, instead I lose myself in those wondrous images flashing before me. Sadly, after a while the images stop. Shoot. Well, that must mean I'm going to wake soon. Never mind. I sadly remember that I am still in that cold damp room in that shack/cabin. I want to yell 'WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE SHOOT ME' when my vision starts to return. I see not cold concrete but dark cherry wood. I am at the Cullen's? I am absolutely bewildered by this. I see the entire Cullen family spread around the room, and a small dark-haired girl. Delilah! I am overjoyed that she is here. I feel the need to protect her, protect her from all the evil in this world, because this world obviously has serious mental issues . Delilah sees me stirring and pulls on the sleeves of Edward and Alice and they both come over, along with Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie with Delilah sitting on her knee. Am I seeing what I think I am? Rosalie usually hates all, except Emmett. Well, I guess Delilah has somehow melted the stone cold heart of Rosalie. I wonder how I'm even seeing all of this, my eyes must be opened no more than just teeny slits. Every single Cullen has worry on their face, and I mean everyone. I guess I should show them I am alive and not some concrete angel. I silently grab a random Cullen's fingers and give it a painful jerk to the side. Ouch! I hear Emmett say in a loud whisper. Delilah smacks him across the head and says in a loud_

_whisper, SHUT UP EMMETT and all the Cullen's barely keep from laughing. The corners of my mouth twitch up into an impish grin, and they notice. I hear Emmett say something about 'bellsie' being back. If I could kick you right now, I would, I say in an audible tone. Along with my words, Rosalie gives Emmett the death glare, the very worse glare of all. I chuckle to myself and so do the rest. Just for my amusement, I say something about neon tacos and glittery waffles. I fall asleep, and for once in my life, I feel hope._


	4. Chapter 4

A Rose For Bella. By GlitteringWaffle-( Brea, Amity, Arlyn and Avalon Tartuffe belong to me, so ask before you use them in a story.)

CHAPTER 1,well,theres this girl...

EDWARD- I wake up in the morning to find the early morning sun shining on my face.

I groan as I look at my alarm clock. ALICE! I shout. WHY DID YOU NOT WAKE ME BEFORE!

Well I thought I might be nice and let you sleep in, she replies in a soft voice.

I thought you might appreciate a little more sleep, that's all, she says with a quiver in her tone, tears threatening to fall. As I look at her face, my tone softens. Oh, I'm sorry Alice. I didn't mean to shout.

Oh its alright Edward, says Alice. Well, you better hurry up!, she says clearly happier now.

I get up and put on a gray hoodie with matching sweatpants. I run downstairs to find Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and Alice. Morning, I mutter. After a HUGE breakfast, we hop in my Volvo and speed to school. We make it early. Great. I don't want to be late on the first day.

BELLA-I hop in my old, red fords truck and drive to school. As I pull in, I see these new kids.

A girl with spiky black hair with a blond guy who looks like he is in pain, A blond girl holding hands

with this huge dark-haired boy. I also notice this bronze-haired boy with no girl/boy like the rest.

Huh, I think. I hop out of my truck and start walking towards the school.

I find out my first class is biology. I walk in and take a seat at an empty station.

The girl with spiky black hair walks in and asks 'can I sit here?' Sure, I say.

I'm Alice, she says. I'm Bella, I say in reply. Are you new here? she asks. I nod.

I am too, she says. The teacher walks in and says that we will be learning about blood and blood types.

As a treat we will be finding out our blood-types, he says. I gulp. Not good, not good, I think.

The teacher asks for a volunteer and a girl with pipe curls goes up.

I see him prick her finger and squeeze a large drop of blood on a tray. My vision is starting to blur.

Oh no, I think. You can't faint now. The blood drips off her finger and everything goes black.

CLASS-MATES- Bella! 'she fainted, a another person says. Bella! shrieks Alice. Edward, come here!

What is it Alice? says Edward. Pick her up and lets go. says Alice. wait what? says Edward.

Just shut-up and do what a said! Alice says in a loud voice. Alice runs down the hall with Edward behind her, Bella in his arms.

EDWARD-Alice! wait up! I say. Alice runs outside and stops at my silver Volvo.

Put her in, commands Alice. I hop in and Alice backs out of the lot and speeds down the road.

Alice, do you have a single clue where your driving? I said to Alice. Yea, for once in my life I know what I'm doing. I'm taking her to Carlisle, she said matter of factly. After what seemed like centuries, we arrived

at the hospital where Carlisle was. CARLISLE! Alice's loud voice boomed through the hall-way.

What, What?, said Carlisle and he ran down the hall towards us. He notices Bella and asks, Who's that?

Bella, I say. Fainted in biology, chair fell over and left this, Alice says, revealing a smallish dent on her head. Carlisle swears under his breath. Is there anything you can do? I ask. I, yes for once I don't know

if I can do anything about this, replies Carlisle. I see Alice with silent tears streaming down her face. I use my free hand

and place it on her shoulder. Alice, it's going to be ok. Carlisle can fix anything, and you know that.

Yea, I guess your right, she sniffles. I hand Bella to Carlisle and he rushes down the hall with her.

Edward, I'm Calling her dad now. Ok Alice, thanks. Me and Alice take a seat on one of the chairs

In the waiting room. After a while, Alice says her dad will be there soon. Her dad finally arrives

and Alice tells him everything. Carlisle is with her now, she says reassuringly. I sigh and hope she will be ok.

CHAPTER 2, BELLA- I can't see and I have a terrible pain in my temple. I vaguely remember fainting

in biology. After that the rest of it is fuzzy. After quite a long time, I can see, but its super fuzzy. Crap, I think. What will my dad do if he finds out? Who cares? I don't. I black-out once more.

When I come too, I see bright lights and a unfamiliar face. W-where am I? I manage to choke out.

You are in the hospital, the man replies. I desperately want to go back in to that world of pain free darkness,

but I know its useless. So I close my eyes instead and fall asleep. In my dreams, I see a beautiful guy

with glistening green eyes and shimmery bronze hair. Damn, he's beautiful.

Reality demands I return so it wakes me up. I see that man, my dad, Alice

and the guy from my dreams. My pain filled face instantly softens at his sight.

B-bella? I hear my dad say. I make a mumbled attempt at speaking, but he is just glad I am alive.

After a while my head pain numbs and I realize the man is giving me pain killers. I think a silent thanks.

I hear him say that I will stay for a few days so they can make sure nothing else more serious starts up.

My dad leaves, But the man, Alice and the guy stay. Good. I want company. I hear the man speaking softly to Alice then he leaves the room, along with the boy. Bella, I'm going to tell you what happened, she says.

I nod slowly. She explains everything. When she is finished I ask, who is that gorgeous guy who was in here earlier? She chuckles. Oh, that my brother Edward. Oh, is all I say. What, you like him? says Alice.

Well, I uh, yes. I whisper. He'll be glad to hear that, he like you too, he's told me. I turn deep red.

Alice, how long will I be here? I don't know, she says. Five days maybe? A frown forms on my face.

Don't worry, I won't let no other girls have your Edward. Alice! What, I won't. You better not, I mumble.

Ill go get him now. She runs out of the room before I can stop her. So I fake sleep when they come in.

EDWARD- Alice leads me into the room where Bella is, but we find her asleep. Good, I say.

I bet you wore her out with your motor mouth. Edward! she punches my arm. OW! Oh the pain!

EDWARD! she quickly lowers her voice, remembering Bella. I sit and so does Alice.

Ok Alice, did you tell her what Carlisle said or did you two have a debate on who's jeans are nicer?

EDWARD! she yells quietly. Then she looses it. We argue and fight like children until we hear

Bella say, what the hell is going on here? Oh great job Alice, I whisper. Don't blame it on me, she whispers back. I scowl and we both sit in chairs. Alice scoots oven by Bella, whispers something and Bella turns deep red then they both start giggling. What's so funny? I ask. Nothing, Edward, nothing, says Alice.

Oh sure, I say. It sets them off again and Bella turns a deeper shade of red. I faintly hear Alice say,

Bella, go ahead and say it. No!, says Bella. They argue back and forth until Alice says, fine, Ill tell him myself. Is this about me? Possibly, says Alice. Bella punches her arm. Alice tell me now or I'll rip your neck out. Fine, Edward. Bella scowls and slams her forehead against the handle bars, knocking her self out.

Edward, Bella, she pauses, likes you. How do you know this? She told me, she says, clearly proud of her self. What do you want me to do about it? I say. Ask her out, Ask her out! Alice, don't you think that's a little overrated? No, she says. Ill fix something else up. Ok, but NOT a date. Fine Edward, your so lame.

Yeah, I've been told that by a stupid little pixie, I say. Screw you, Edward, she says. Ok, ok do what you want. NO dates, got that? fine, she says. I get up to leave, but Alice catches my wrist.

Nope. you should stay there 'till she wakes up. I consider this, and then I agree. It does seem like the right thing to do, Alice. I lean back on the chair and fall asleep.

BELLA- I somehow have managed to get back into that wonderful world of darkness. I remember knocking myself out, but I can't remember anything else. It does not matter, I'm too numb to think about it anyways.

After a really, really long time, I start to wake up. Shoot. Well, reality demands me to wake up, so I do.

I wake to Alice with a creepy mask on. I can't fully see it, but when I do, I lose it.

AHHHHH! I hear the snip of scissors can the mask falls, revealing Alice's face. Oh my god Alice, what the hell did I do to deserve that? A wide smile spreads across her face as she starts to laugh. Its not funny!

How is it not? she replies. The boy must see the pissed off look on my face because he picks Alice up, sits her on a chair and uses a fancy knot to tie her wrist to the chair. Alice is scowling, I'm guessing she's pretty pissed of at Edward now. A faint smile plays on my lips and Edward's. I laugh and say, who's laughing now? I hear the soft chuckle of Edward. Both of our smiles widen as Alice tries to un tie the knot.

Edward must have used a pretty nice knot, because no matter how hard she tries, Alice can't untie it.

Now I'm pretty pleased with Edward and my self. Because of this, I can tell he and I are going to be great friends. We chuckle at Alice for a while then our smiles drop as Carlisle walks in.

CHAPTER 3, EDWARD- A nervous smile appears on both me and Bella's faces.

I explain some, and so does Bella. She has seemed to win him over with her HUGE chocolate

eyes and with the tears threatening to spill over. Huh. I wonder how she does that.

We get no punishment, except I have to untie Alice. Me and Alice have agreed to stay with her

because Carlisle does not want her alone. After her 5 day stay, Carlisle receives a note from Charlie, Bella's dad. the note reads- Dear Carlisle, I am unable to care for Bella anymore due to issues involving money and family matters. All I ask of you is to make sure she gets the best possible care, to tell her I loved her and I did not want to do this and to give her the silver locket enclosed in the envelope.

love, Charlie.

Oh no, says Carlisle. He hands the note to me, I read it and say, who are we supposed to tell this to Bella? I don't know son, says Carlisle. Where is she going to stay? asks Alice. We will have to ask Bella on where she wants to stay, either with us or at a foster home since she is not yet 18. Me, Alice and Carlisle give her the note to read. Carlisle leaves but has me and Alice stay with her. About half way through the note her eyes fill with tears. As soon as she finishes reading, uncontrollable sobs racket her body.

Me and Alice put our arms around her and lead her over and seat her between us.

We both try to console her, but we just can't. Then to my surprise, Bella leans over slightly and buries her face in my shoulder, dampening it, but I don't care. A triumphant smile crosses Alice's face, then she turns her attention back to Bella. Shhhh, Bella it is going to be alright. Carlisle will get this taken care of, I say. Me and Alice won't let anything bad happen to you, right Alice? Right, Edward. See, I told you _it is going to be alright, ok? We will do everything possible to make sure nothing will go wrong. Alice and I will be with you the whole time. That seemed to calm her because she doe's not cry as hard, but is still in my arms so I put my free arm around her. We sit like that until she has only a couple sobs here and there, but she refuses to leave my arms. Carlisle comes in and sees us like this, so he walks out to grab something._

_After a while he returns .Bella slowly removes her face from my shoulder, but keeps my arm around her._

_Bella, Carlisle says in a gentle tone, I need to ask you something. W-what? she says._

_Due to your situation, I have been told to ask you whether you would like to stay with us or go to a foster home since you are not yet 18. I ain't going to no foster home, says Bella. So you would like to stay with us? asks Carlisle. Bella nods. Ok, I'll give you sometime to recover, but I'll be back later. Carlisle walks out of the room. Bella, would you like me to gather your things? asks Alice. Bella nods. Alice hands her the locket, Bella opens it then slips it around her neck. During the time Alice takes to gather Bella's things, Bella has fallen asleep. Carlisle comes in and sees her, so Alice carries her things And I cradle Bella in my arms, being careful not to wake her as we leave the hospital for out home._

_When we reach the car, Alice buts Bella's things in the trunk and sits in the passenger seat up front._

_I lay Bella across the seat and place her head in my lap. About half way through the drive, she wakes._

_She glances around, she realizes what's going on so she puts her head back in my lap and sleeps again._

_We reach the house and I carry her in with Alice in front of me. Carlisle called Esme beforehand so she new what was going on. Esme told Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper too. Me and Alice go up to My room, Alice sets her things in an empty drawer and I tuck her in my bed. Me and Alice decide to stay up there. I sit there, running my fingers across her hair. Me and Alice get tired so we sit in some egg chairs of mine and fall asleep._

_CHAPTER 4, BELLA- I wake up in not a hospital bed but a nice soft one, and there is sunlight streaming down on my face. I see Edward and Alice asleep in some chairs. Since I don't know my way around, I lay back down and fall asleep. I don't have a restful one, I have the exact opposite._

_In my dreams, I am in a floor-length blue gown, but its muddy and torn and I am being chased by a pack of wolves. I snap awake, and I must have been screaming. I hide in the back of the closet for some sanity. I hear light, quick footsteps and some heavy ones running up the stairs. Bella?, BELLA! says Alice._

_I know I should move, but I'm too terrified to move a single inch. I dose off and smack my head on the wall, and it all goes dark._

_EDWARD- Alice and I franticly search my room for Bella. After a bit of looking, we both hear a loud thump. It came from the closet! says Alice. She runs up to it, opens the door and shrieks at her findings._

_What is it Alice? I say. Its B-b-b...her voice runs dry. I rush over, and I too am terrified at what I see._

_Bella! I say in a loud voice. CARLISLE! Alice yells in a super loud voice. We hear him run up the stairs._

_Its Bella, says Alice breathlessly. Carlisle carefully moves her and I see a bloody smudge on the wall._

_Oh crap, I say under my breath. Alice must have seen it too, be cause I now see tears sliding down her face. I put my hand on her shoulder. Alice it will be ok. Carlisle can fix anything, and you know that._

_She nods. We walk over and sit in some beanbag chairs while Carlisle yells for Esme to get his doctor bag. Alice and I dose off for a little while until Carlisle shakes us awake. I want you two to stay here 'till she wakes, ok? We nod and Carlisle walks out. Alice quickly and the blood cleaned. We sit in silence in two chairs on either side of the bed. Edward, how did this happen? asks Alice. I don't know, I say._

_I ponder upon this. how did Bella get in the closet in the first place? Someone must have put her there. But who? I decide not to think about this now. I look up and I see Alice doing a flat braid on the side of Bella's hair. She braids a small pastel pink ribbon in the braid. She finishes and leans back in her chair. We both sit up straight as we see Bella stirring. _

_BELLA- I can't see a single thing and I feel like crap. I spend some time in that realm of darkness and _

_I finally can see, yet it is really fuzzy. I just make out the faces of Edward and Alice, both faces puffy-eyed. I also see a soft pink ribbon braided into my hair. I marvel at it for a bit, then my body goes rigid, my eyes snap open. I can tell I'm twitching and can't breath or hear. I see Carlisle run in, and Alice and Edward go into full-scale panic attacks. I scream, although I can't breathe. My face twists in agony, but I don't know where the pain is coming from. A needle sticks in me and I pass-out. It is late afternoon when I come-too, and I see the worried and tear-stained faces of Edward and Alice. I feel warmth on both of my hands and I realize Edward is holding one, Alice the other. I want to show them I'm alive, So use all the strength I can muster and slightly squeeze their hands. Their faces light up and flood with relief. I open my eyes just barely, then I shut them again. I groan softly, but it is audible. I then open my eyes and look up at both of their terror stricken faces and make an attempt at speaking, but it comes out as a mumble. That was enough for them, because they look overjoyed. Bella? says Alice in a soft tone. I squeeze her hand in response, along with Edward's just because I want to. I loosen my grip on Alice but not Edward. I desperately want to roll over into his arms, and try I do but I fail. Alice realizes what I am trying to do and helps by having Edward sit on the bed next to me and when I try again, she gives me a slight nudge and I make it. He uses his other arm to lift me into his lap. I then experience pure bliss. I feel so relaxed I fall asleep right then and there, developed in his warmth._

_CHAPTER 5- EDWARD- I look down at Bella, asleep in my lap. I take my hand from hers and wrap it around her. Alice brings over a blanket and places it over Bella and me. I feel so absolutely happy, so I fall asleep, warm and happy. I wake with everybody, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and even Rosalie. I close my eyes again, not wanting to look at them. I hear Emmett softly say, Edwards finally found himself a girl. Shut the hell up, Emmett, says Rosalie. Rosalie gives Emmett a hard punch in the arm, they are about to yell millions of foul words at each other, so Esme tells them to take it to the forest, so they do. Alice, explain why everybody's here. Oh, I thought you two looked cute like that, so I brought everybody up. Emmett even got it on the video camera. I make a mental note to destroy that camera later. Esme and Carlisle leave and so does Alice. Finally, peace and quiet. I once again fall into a deep, deep sleep._

_BELLA- I wake to Edward's steady warmth under me. I want to move, but its so perfect and warm right there, so I stay there for another hour. I begin to feel claustrophobic, so I gently slide down to the ground. I decide to take a walk, so I leave a note for Edward so he won't worry-_

_DEAR EDWARD, I STARTED TO FEEL CLAUSTROPHOBIC, SO I DECIDED TO TAKE A QUICK WALK. LOVE, BELLA. __Huh, seems good enough. I dress in a dark hoodie and sweat pants. I look out the window and its not a long drop. So I open the screen and land on the dirt and bolt towards the forest. I hear footsteps behind me. I turn. Nothing. I hear footsteps and write this in my leather bound notebook-__ EDWARD, HELP. TAKEN. FOREST. PLEASE. .BELLA. __As soon as I set it down, to icy cold hands grab me and take me deeper into the forest. I just finish screaming when I'm gagged._

_EDWARD- I snap awake hearing a terrified scream. Bella. I run downstairs and bolt out the door. As I'm running, I find Bella's notebook with a single note inside-__ EDWARD, HELP. TAKEN .FOREST. PLEASE. .BELLA. __ALICE! she runs out of the door and I show her the note. She runs back inside and grabs everybody. They all rush out, I show them the note. Carlisle dispatches us to look for clues. Carlisle, look at this, calls Rosalie. She finds two things, a boot print a bit bigger than Emmett's and Bella's sneaker print, its in a line, so she must have been dragged. Carlisle and Esme decide that we will go and look for her. We all go into the forest in groups, Rosalie and Emmett and Me, Jasper and Alice are together. Esme comes with us and Carlisle goes with Rosalie and Emmett. After hours upon hours of searching, Jasper spots a small blood trail that seems to go on for a bit. So we follow it deeper, deeper into the forest._

_CHAPTER 6-BELLA- I am struggling to break free of this persons grip, but I can't. Soon we reach a small wooden shack and they put me in and I see that there are other girls here, too._

_I just hope Edward found my notebook. They let us all talk for a little, so the girl next to me introduces herself as Brea Tartuffe and her four sisters, Alecia, Amity, Arlyn and Avalon. I'm Bella, I say. My voice lowers to a whisper. What goes on here? Oh, they will give us a good beating, says Alecia. One of the men overheard her, so he grabbed her took her into a room, did something and she did not come back out. Brea, Amity, Arlyn and Avalon don't cry because they've seen what happens when tears are shed. Then one by one, girls go into these rooms. some come out others don't. Brea, Arlyn, Avalon and Amity go in, I never see them walk out those doors. Brea and Amity, who risked a lot to show me kindness, even little Avalon and Arlyn, what little troopers they were, their lives cut way too short. Then I go in with these three girls named Rayne, Anita and Delilah._

_We are then paired. Rayne and Anita, me and Delilah. One of the men comes in with a spiked mace in each hand. The man swings one and it bashes in Anita's skull. The man hands the other man one of the maces and swings at Delilah's calf. I quickly put my hand over her calf, my own hand taking the blow, to spare her. When the mace is moved, it nearly takes my whole hand with it. I can see it barely missed a vein. I quickly slide my bad hand out of view behind the pole. Luckily, the men have had enough and leave, but we are left down here, in the dark, damp and cold room. Delilah quickly dozes off, and so do I, hoping that I will again wake._

_EDWARD- We follow the blood trail up to a medium sized wooden cabin/shack._

_Me, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Alice walk around the cabin/shack until _

_Alice finds a medium sized window close to the ground. I peer through and just barely make out Bella's angelic face, stained with blood. Carlisle! I say in a whisper. Over here! The whole family silently runs over. Rosalie takes a small pocket knife out, cuts a hand-sized hole in the glass and puts her hand through and unlocks the window. I slide it open and it squeaks, arousing a small girl. She is startled, but soon realizes we are going to help. The girl goes over to the bed and picks up a small and fragile Bella. They must have done something to make her this thin and light. The girl passes Bella through the window, then quickly climbs out herself, then soundlessly closes and locks it, carefully putting the piece of glass in place. She turns to us and says her name is Delilah, that she and Bella became good friends during the period of time they were here. I cradle Bella in my arms while Rosalie picks up cherubic little Delilah and we silently run through the forest. We enter the house and crash up the stairs and I but Bella in one bed and Rosalie buts Delilah in her own bed. Wow. Never knew Rosalie could like people that much as to share her own bed with anyone besides Emmett. Well, at least she's not being a pain in the ass. I quickly turn my attention to Bella, who I can tell by the pallor of her skin that she has lost lots of blood, and is quickly losing more. I can not stand to see her like this, thinking about how much agony she must be in. I plop in a chair and fall asleep, hoping Bella, my angelic, intelligent, innocent, beautiful , tough Bella can take this blow._

_CHAPTER 7-BELLA- I am in this much too familiar world of darkness, but I savor it, for it temporarily diminishes my terrible pain. I vaguely remember the event of my kidnapping. I wonder why me, out of all the girls in forks, they had to choose Bella Swan. I really can't afford to think like this, so I quickly diminish that thought. At that, I see beautiful images right before my eyes, remote jungle rivers, choppy sea waters and blissful cherry blossom groves. Although I want to wake, I don't, instead I lose myself in those wondrous images flashing before me. Sadly, after a while the images stop. Shoot. Well, that must mean I'm going to wake soon. Never mind. I sadly remember that I am still in that cold damp room in that shack/cabin. I want to yell 'WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE SHOOT ME' when my vision starts to return. I see not cold concrete but dark cherry wood. I am at the Cullen's? I am absolutely bewildered by this. I see the entire Cullen family spread around the room, and a small dark-haired girl. Delilah! I am overjoyed that she is here. I feel the need to protect her, protect her from all the evil in this world, because this world obviously has serious mental issues . Delilah sees me stirring and pulls on the sleeves of Edward and Alice and they both come over, along with Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie with Delilah sitting on her knee. Am I seeing what I think I am? Rosalie usually hates all, except Emmett. Well, I guess Delilah has somehow melted the stone cold heart of Rosalie. I wonder how I'm even seeing all of this, my eyes must be opened no more than just teeny slits. Every single Cullen has worry on their face, and I mean everyone. I guess I should show them I am alive and not some concrete angel. I silently grab a random Cullen's fingers and give it a painful jerk to the side. Ouch! I hear Emmett say in a loud whisper. Delilah smacks him across the head and says in a loud_

_whisper, SHUT UP EMMETT and all the Cullen's barely keep from laughing. The corners of my mouth twitch up into an impish grin, and they notice. I hear Emmett say something about 'bellsie' being back. If I could kick you right now, I would, I say in an audible tone. Along with my words, Rosalie gives Emmett the death glare, the very worse glare of all. I chuckle to myself and so do the rest. Just for my amusement, I say something about neon tacos and glittery waffles. I fall asleep, and for once in my life, I feel hope._


	5. Chapter 5

A Rose For Bella. By GlitteringWaffle-( Brea, Amity, Arlyn and Avalon Tartuffe belong to me, so ask before you use them in a story.)

CHAPTER 1,well,theres this girl...

EDWARD- I wake up in the morning to find the early morning sun shining on my face.

I groan as I look at my alarm clock. ALICE! I shout. WHY DID YOU NOT WAKE ME BEFORE!

Well I thought I might be nice and let you sleep in, she replies in a soft voice.

I thought you might appreciate a little more sleep, that's all, she says with a quiver in her tone, tears threatening to fall. As I look at her face, my tone softens. Oh, I'm sorry Alice. I didn't mean to shout.

Oh its alright Edward, says Alice. Well, you better hurry up!, she says clearly happier now.

I get up and put on a gray hoodie with matching sweatpants. I run downstairs to find Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and Alice. Morning, I mutter. After a HUGE breakfast, we hop in my Volvo and speed to school. We make it early. Great. I don't want to be late on the first day.

BELLA-I hop in my old, red fords truck and drive to school. As I pull in, I see these new kids.

A girl with spiky black hair with a blond guy who looks like he is in pain, A blond girl holding hands

with this huge dark-haired boy. I also notice this bronze-haired boy with no girl/boy like the rest.

Huh, I think. I hop out of my truck and start walking towards the school.

I find out my first class is biology. I walk in and take a seat at an empty station.

The girl with spiky black hair walks in and asks 'can I sit here?' Sure, I say.

I'm Alice, she says. I'm Bella, I say in reply. Are you new here? she asks. I nod.

I am too, she says. The teacher walks in and says that we will be learning about blood and blood types.

As a treat we will be finding out our blood-types, he says. I gulp. Not good, not good, I think.

The teacher asks for a volunteer and a girl with pipe curls goes up.

I see him prick her finger and squeeze a large drop of blood on a tray. My vision is starting to blur.

Oh no, I think. You can't faint now. The blood drips off her finger and everything goes black.

CLASS-MATES- Bella! 'she fainted, a another person says. Bella! shrieks Alice. Edward, come here!

What is it Alice? says Edward. Pick her up and lets go. says Alice. wait what? says Edward.

Just shut-up and do what a said! Alice says in a loud voice. Alice runs down the hall with Edward behind her, Bella in his arms.

EDWARD-Alice! wait up! I say. Alice runs outside and stops at my silver Volvo.

Put her in, commands Alice. I hop in and Alice backs out of the lot and speeds down the road.

Alice, do you have a single clue where your driving? I said to Alice. Yea, for once in my life I know what I'm doing. I'm taking her to Carlisle, she said matter of factly. After what seemed like centuries, we arrived

at the hospital where Carlisle was. CARLISLE! Alice's loud voice boomed through the hall-way.

What, What?, said Carlisle and he ran down the hall towards us. He notices Bella and asks, Who's that?

Bella, I say. Fainted in biology, chair fell over and left this, Alice says, revealing a smallish dent on her head. Carlisle swears under his breath. Is there anything you can do? I ask. I, yes for once I don't know

if I can do anything about this, replies Carlisle. I see Alice with silent tears streaming down her face. I use my free hand

and place it on her shoulder. Alice, it's going to be ok. Carlisle can fix anything, and you know that.

Yea, I guess your right, she sniffles. I hand Bella to Carlisle and he rushes down the hall with her.

Edward, I'm Calling her dad now. Ok Alice, thanks. Me and Alice take a seat on one of the chairs

In the waiting room. After a while, Alice says her dad will be there soon. Her dad finally arrives

and Alice tells him everything. Carlisle is with her now, she says reassuringly. I sigh and hope she will be ok.

CHAPTER 2, BELLA- I can't see and I have a terrible pain in my temple. I vaguely remember fainting

in biology. After that the rest of it is fuzzy. After quite a long time, I can see, but its super fuzzy. Crap, I think. What will my dad do if he finds out? Who cares? I don't. I black-out once more.

When I come too, I see bright lights and a unfamiliar face. W-where am I? I manage to choke out.

You are in the hospital, the man replies. I desperately want to go back in to that world of pain free darkness,

but I know its useless. So I close my eyes instead and fall asleep. In my dreams, I see a beautiful guy

with glistening green eyes and shimmery bronze hair. Damn, he's beautiful.

Reality demands I return so it wakes me up. I see that man, my dad, Alice

and the guy from my dreams. My pain filled face instantly softens at his sight.

B-bella? I hear my dad say. I make a mumbled attempt at speaking, but he is just glad I am alive.

After a while my head pain numbs and I realize the man is giving me pain killers. I think a silent thanks.

I hear him say that I will stay for a few days so they can make sure nothing else more serious starts up.

My dad leaves, But the man, Alice and the guy stay. Good. I want company. I hear the man speaking softly to Alice then he leaves the room, along with the boy. Bella, I'm going to tell you what happened, she says.

I nod slowly. She explains everything. When she is finished I ask, who is that gorgeous guy who was in here earlier? She chuckles. Oh, that my brother Edward. Oh, is all I say. What, you like him? says Alice.

Well, I uh, yes. I whisper. He'll be glad to hear that, he like you too, he's told me. I turn deep red.

Alice, how long will I be here? I don't know, she says. Five days maybe? A frown forms on my face.

Don't worry, I won't let no other girls have your Edward. Alice! What, I won't. You better not, I mumble.

Ill go get him now. She runs out of the room before I can stop her. So I fake sleep when they come in.

EDWARD- Alice leads me into the room where Bella is, but we find her asleep. Good, I say.

I bet you wore her out with your motor mouth. Edward! she punches my arm. OW! Oh the pain!

EDWARD! she quickly lowers her voice, remembering Bella. I sit and so does Alice.

Ok Alice, did you tell her what Carlisle said or did you two have a debate on who's jeans are nicer?

EDWARD! she yells quietly. Then she looses it. We argue and fight like children until we hear

Bella say, what the hell is going on here? Oh great job Alice, I whisper. Don't blame it on me, she whispers back. I scowl and we both sit in chairs. Alice scoots oven by Bella, whispers something and Bella turns deep red then they both start giggling. What's so funny? I ask. Nothing, Edward, nothing, says Alice.

Oh sure, I say. It sets them off again and Bella turns a deeper shade of red. I faintly hear Alice say,

Bella, go ahead and say it. No!, says Bella. They argue back and forth until Alice says, fine, Ill tell him myself. Is this about me? Possibly, says Alice. Bella punches her arm. Alice tell me now or I'll rip your neck out. Fine, Edward. Bella scowls and slams her forehead against the handle bars, knocking her self out.

Edward, Bella, she pauses, likes you. How do you know this? She told me, she says, clearly proud of her self. What do you want me to do about it? I say. Ask her out, Ask her out! Alice, don't you think that's a little overrated? No, she says. Ill fix something else up. Ok, but NOT a date. Fine Edward, your so lame.

Yeah, I've been told that by a stupid little pixie, I say. Screw you, Edward, she says. Ok, ok do what you want. NO dates, got that? fine, she says. I get up to leave, but Alice catches my wrist.

Nope. you should stay there 'till she wakes up. I consider this, and then I agree. It does seem like the right thing to do, Alice. I lean back on the chair and fall asleep.

BELLA- I somehow have managed to get back into that wonderful world of darkness. I remember knocking myself out, but I can't remember anything else. It does not matter, I'm too numb to think about it anyways.

After a really, really long time, I start to wake up. Shoot. Well, reality demands me to wake up, so I do.

I wake to Alice with a creepy mask on. I can't fully see it, but when I do, I lose it.

AHHHHH! I hear the snip of scissors can the mask falls, revealing Alice's face. Oh my god Alice, what the hell did I do to deserve that? A wide smile spreads across her face as she starts to laugh. Its not funny!

How is it not? she replies. The boy must see the pissed off look on my face because he picks Alice up, sits her on a chair and uses a fancy knot to tie her wrist to the chair. Alice is scowling, I'm guessing she's pretty pissed of at Edward now. A faint smile plays on my lips and Edward's. I laugh and say, who's laughing now? I hear the soft chuckle of Edward. Both of our smiles widen as Alice tries to un tie the knot.

Edward must have used a pretty nice knot, because no matter how hard she tries, Alice can't untie it.

Now I'm pretty pleased with Edward and my self. Because of this, I can tell he and I are going to be great friends. We chuckle at Alice for a while then our smiles drop as Carlisle walks in.

CHAPTER 3, EDWARD- A nervous smile appears on both me and Bella's faces.

I explain some, and so does Bella. She has seemed to win him over with her HUGE chocolate

eyes and with the tears threatening to spill over. Huh. I wonder how she does that.

We get no punishment, except I have to untie Alice. Me and Alice have agreed to stay with her

because Carlisle does not want her alone. After her 5 day stay, Carlisle receives a note from Charlie, Bella's dad. the note reads- Dear Carlisle, I am unable to care for Bella anymore due to issues involving money and family matters. All I ask of you is to make sure she gets the best possible care, to tell her I loved her and I did not want to do this and to give her the silver locket enclosed in the envelope.

love, Charlie.

Oh no, says Carlisle. He hands the note to me, I read it and say, who are we supposed to tell this to Bella? I don't know son, says Carlisle. Where is she going to stay? asks Alice. We will have to ask Bella on where she wants to stay, either with us or at a foster home since she is not yet 18. Me, Alice and Carlisle give her the note to read. Carlisle leaves but has me and Alice stay with her. About half way through the note her eyes fill with tears. As soon as she finishes reading, uncontrollable sobs racket her body.

Me and Alice put our arms around her and lead her over and seat her between us.

We both try to console her, but we just can't. Then to my surprise, Bella leans over slightly and buries her face in my shoulder, dampening it, but I don't care. A triumphant smile crosses Alice's face, then she turns her attention back to Bella. Shhhh, Bella it is going to be alright. Carlisle will get this taken care of, I say. Me and Alice won't let anything bad happen to you, right Alice? Right, Edward. See, I told you _it is going to be alright, ok? We will do everything possible to make sure nothing will go wrong. Alice and I will be with you the whole time. That seemed to calm her because she doe's not cry as hard, but is still in my arms so I put my free arm around her. We sit like that until she has only a couple sobs here and there, but she refuses to leave my arms. Carlisle comes in and sees us like this, so he walks out to grab something._

_After a while he returns .Bella slowly removes her face from my shoulder, but keeps my arm around her._

_Bella, Carlisle says in a gentle tone, I need to ask you something. W-what? she says._

_Due to your situation, I have been told to ask you whether you would like to stay with us or go to a foster home since you are not yet 18. I ain't going to no foster home, says Bella. So you would like to stay with us? asks Carlisle. Bella nods. Ok, I'll give you sometime to recover, but I'll be back later. Carlisle walks out of the room. Bella, would you like me to gather your things? asks Alice. Bella nods. Alice hands her the locket, Bella opens it then slips it around her neck. During the time Alice takes to gather Bella's things, Bella has fallen asleep. Carlisle comes in and sees her, so Alice carries her things And I cradle Bella in my arms, being careful not to wake her as we leave the hospital for out home._

_When we reach the car, Alice buts Bella's things in the trunk and sits in the passenger seat up front._

_I lay Bella across the seat and place her head in my lap. About half way through the drive, she wakes._

_She glances around, she realizes what's going on so she puts her head back in my lap and sleeps again._

_We reach the house and I carry her in with Alice in front of me. Carlisle called Esme beforehand so she new what was going on. Esme told Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper too. Me and Alice go up to My room, Alice sets her things in an empty drawer and I tuck her in my bed. Me and Alice decide to stay up there. I sit there, running my fingers across her hair. Me and Alice get tired so we sit in some egg chairs of mine and fall asleep._

_CHAPTER 4, BELLA- I wake up in not a hospital bed but a nice soft one, and there is sunlight streaming down on my face. I see Edward and Alice asleep in some chairs. Since I don't know my way around, I lay back down and fall asleep. I don't have a restful one, I have the exact opposite._

_In my dreams, I am in a floor-length blue gown, but its muddy and torn and I am being chased by a pack of wolves. I snap awake, and I must have been screaming. I hide in the back of the closet for some sanity. I hear light, quick footsteps and some heavy ones running up the stairs. Bella?, BELLA! says Alice._

_I know I should move, but I'm too terrified to move a single inch. I dose off and smack my head on the wall, and it all goes dark._

_EDWARD- Alice and I franticly search my room for Bella. After a bit of looking, we both hear a loud thump. It came from the closet! says Alice. She runs up to it, opens the door and shrieks at her findings._

_What is it Alice? I say. Its B-b-b...her voice runs dry. I rush over, and I too am terrified at what I see._

_Bella! I say in a loud voice. CARLISLE! Alice yells in a super loud voice. We hear him run up the stairs._

_Its Bella, says Alice breathlessly. Carlisle carefully moves her and I see a bloody smudge on the wall._

_Oh crap, I say under my breath. Alice must have seen it too, be cause I now see tears sliding down her face. I put my hand on her shoulder. Alice it will be ok. Carlisle can fix anything, and you know that._

_She nods. We walk over and sit in some beanbag chairs while Carlisle yells for Esme to get his doctor bag. Alice and I dose off for a little while until Carlisle shakes us awake. I want you two to stay here 'till she wakes, ok? We nod and Carlisle walks out. Alice quickly and the blood cleaned. We sit in silence in two chairs on either side of the bed. Edward, how did this happen? asks Alice. I don't know, I say._

_I ponder upon this. how did Bella get in the closet in the first place? Someone must have put her there. But who? I decide not to think about this now. I look up and I see Alice doing a flat braid on the side of Bella's hair. She braids a small pastel pink ribbon in the braid. She finishes and leans back in her chair. We both sit up straight as we see Bella stirring. _

_BELLA- I can't see a single thing and I feel like crap. I spend some time in that realm of darkness and _

_I finally can see, yet it is really fuzzy. I just make out the faces of Edward and Alice, both faces puffy-eyed. I also see a soft pink ribbon braided into my hair. I marvel at it for a bit, then my body goes rigid, my eyes snap open. I can tell I'm twitching and can't breath or hear. I see Carlisle run in, and Alice and Edward go into full-scale panic attacks. I scream, although I can't breathe. My face twists in agony, but I don't know where the pain is coming from. A needle sticks in me and I pass-out. It is late afternoon when I come-too, and I see the worried and tear-stained faces of Edward and Alice. I feel warmth on both of my hands and I realize Edward is holding one, Alice the other. I want to show them I'm alive, So use all the strength I can muster and slightly squeeze their hands. Their faces light up and flood with relief. I open my eyes just barely, then I shut them again. I groan softly, but it is audible. I then open my eyes and look up at both of their terror stricken faces and make an attempt at speaking, but it comes out as a mumble. That was enough for them, because they look overjoyed. Bella? says Alice in a soft tone. I squeeze her hand in response, along with Edward's just because I want to. I loosen my grip on Alice but not Edward. I desperately want to roll over into his arms, and try I do but I fail. Alice realizes what I am trying to do and helps by having Edward sit on the bed next to me and when I try again, she gives me a slight nudge and I make it. He uses his other arm to lift me into his lap. I then experience pure bliss. I feel so relaxed I fall asleep right then and there, developed in his warmth._

_CHAPTER 5- EDWARD- I look down at Bella, asleep in my lap. I take my hand from hers and wrap it around her. Alice brings over a blanket and places it over Bella and me. I feel so absolutely happy, so I fall asleep, warm and happy. I wake with everybody, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and even Rosalie. I close my eyes again, not wanting to look at them. I hear Emmett softly say, Edwards finally found himself a girl. Shut the hell up, Emmett, says Rosalie. Rosalie gives Emmett a hard punch in the arm, they are about to yell millions of foul words at each other, so Esme tells them to take it to the forest, so they do. Alice, explain why everybody's here. Oh, I thought you two looked cute like that, so I brought everybody up. Emmett even got it on the video camera. I make a mental note to destroy that camera later. Esme and Carlisle leave and so does Alice. Finally, peace and quiet. I once again fall into a deep, deep sleep._

_BELLA- I wake to Edward's steady warmth under me. I want to move, but its so perfect and warm right there, so I stay there for another hour. I begin to feel claustrophobic, so I gently slide down to the ground. I decide to take a walk, so I leave a note for Edward so he won't worry-_

_DEAR EDWARD, I STARTED TO FEEL CLAUSTROPHOBIC, SO I DECIDED TO TAKE A QUICK WALK. LOVE, BELLA. __Huh, seems good enough. I dress in a dark hoodie and sweat pants. I look out the window and its not a long drop. So I open the screen and land on the dirt and bolt towards the forest. I hear footsteps behind me. I turn. Nothing. I hear footsteps and write this in my leather bound notebook-__ EDWARD, HELP. TAKEN. FOREST. PLEASE. .BELLA. __As soon as I set it down, to icy cold hands grab me and take me deeper into the forest. I just finish screaming when I'm gagged._

_EDWARD- I snap awake hearing a terrified scream. Bella. I run downstairs and bolt out the door. As I'm running, I find Bella's notebook with a single note inside-__ EDWARD, HELP. TAKEN .FOREST. PLEASE. .BELLA. __ALICE! she runs out of the door and I show her the note. She runs back inside and grabs everybody. They all rush out, I show them the note. Carlisle dispatches us to look for clues. Carlisle, look at this, calls Rosalie. She finds two things, a boot print a bit bigger than Emmett's and Bella's sneaker print, its in a line, so she must have been dragged. Carlisle and Esme decide that we will go and look for her. We all go into the forest in groups, Rosalie and Emmett and Me, Jasper and Alice are together. Esme comes with us and Carlisle goes with Rosalie and Emmett. After hours upon hours of searching, Jasper spots a small blood trail that seems to go on for a bit. So we follow it deeper, deeper into the forest._

_CHAPTER 6-BELLA- I am struggling to break free of this persons grip, but I can't. Soon we reach a small wooden shack and they put me in and I see that there are other girls here, too._

_I just hope Edward found my notebook. They let us all talk for a little, so the girl next to me introduces herself as Brea Tartuffe and her four sisters, Alecia, Amity, Arlyn and Avalon. I'm Bella, I say. My voice lowers to a whisper. What goes on here? Oh, they will give us a good beating, says Alecia. One of the men overheard her, so he grabbed her took her into a room, did something and she did not come back out. Brea, Amity, Arlyn and Avalon don't cry because they've seen what happens when tears are shed. Then one by one, girls go into these rooms. some come out others don't. Brea, Arlyn, Avalon and Amity go in, I never see them walk out those doors. Brea and Amity, who risked a lot to show me kindness, even little Avalon and Arlyn, what little troopers they were, their lives cut way too short. Then I go in with these three girls named Rayne, Anita and Delilah._

_We are then paired. Rayne and Anita, me and Delilah. One of the men comes in with a spiked mace in each hand. The man swings one and it bashes in Anita's skull. The man hands the other man one of the maces and swings at Delilah's calf. I quickly put my hand over her calf, my own hand taking the blow, to spare her. When the mace is moved, it nearly takes my whole hand with it. I can see it barely missed a vein. I quickly slide my bad hand out of view behind the pole. Luckily, the men have had enough and leave, but we are left down here, in the dark, damp and cold room. Delilah quickly dozes off, and so do I, hoping that I will again wake._

_EDWARD- We follow the blood trail up to a medium sized wooden cabin/shack._

_Me, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Alice walk around the cabin/shack until _

_Alice finds a medium sized window close to the ground. I peer through and just barely make out Bella's angelic face, stained with blood. Carlisle! I say in a whisper. Over here! The whole family silently runs over. Rosalie takes a small pocket knife out, cuts a hand-sized hole in the glass and puts her hand through and unlocks the window. I slide it open and it squeaks, arousing a small girl. She is startled, but soon realizes we are going to help. The girl goes over to the bed and picks up a small and fragile Bella. They must have done something to make her this thin and light. The girl passes Bella through the window, then quickly climbs out herself, then soundlessly closes and locks it, carefully putting the piece of glass in place. She turns to us and says her name is Delilah, that she and Bella became good friends during the period of time they were here. I cradle Bella in my arms while Rosalie picks up cherubic little Delilah and we silently run through the forest. We enter the house and crash up the stairs and I but Bella in one bed and Rosalie buts Delilah in her own bed. Wow. Never knew Rosalie could like people that much as to share her own bed with anyone besides Emmett. Well, at least she's not being a pain in the ass. I quickly turn my attention to Bella, who I can tell by the pallor of her skin that she has lost lots of blood, and is quickly losing more. I can not stand to see her like this, thinking about how much agony she must be in. I plop in a chair and fall asleep, hoping Bella, my angelic, intelligent, innocent, beautiful , tough Bella can take this blow._

_CHAPTER 7-BELLA- I am in this much too familiar world of darkness, but I savor it, for it temporarily diminishes my terrible pain. I vaguely remember the event of my kidnapping. I wonder why me, out of all the girls in forks, they had to choose Bella Swan. I really can't afford to think like this, so I quickly diminish that thought. At that, I see beautiful images right before my eyes, remote jungle rivers, choppy sea waters and blissful cherry blossom groves. Although I want to wake, I don't, instead I lose myself in those wondrous images flashing before me. Sadly, after a while the images stop. Shoot. Well, that must mean I'm going to wake soon. Never mind. I sadly remember that I am still in that cold damp room in that shack/cabin. I want to yell 'WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE SHOOT ME' when my vision starts to return. I see not cold concrete but dark cherry wood. I am at the Cullen's? I am absolutely bewildered by this. I see the entire Cullen family spread around the room, and a small dark-haired girl. Delilah! I am overjoyed that she is here. I feel the need to protect her, protect her from all the evil in this world, because this world obviously has serious mental issues . Delilah sees me stirring and pulls on the sleeves of Edward and Alice and they both come over, along with Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie with Delilah sitting on her knee. Am I seeing what I think I am? Rosalie usually hates all, except Emmett. Well, I guess Delilah has somehow melted the stone cold heart of Rosalie. I wonder how I'm even seeing all of this, my eyes must be opened no more than just teeny slits. Every single Cullen has worry on their face, and I mean everyone. I guess I should show them I am alive and not some concrete angel. I silently grab a random Cullen's fingers and give it a painful jerk to the side. Ouch! I hear Emmett say in a loud whisper. Delilah smacks him across the head and says in a loud_

_whisper, SHUT UP EMMETT and all the Cullen's barely keep from laughing. The corners of my mouth twitch up into an impish grin, and they notice. I hear Emmett say something about 'bellsie' being back. If I could kick you right now, I would, I say in an audible tone. Along with my words, Rosalie gives Emmett the death glare, the very worse glare of all. I chuckle to myself and so do the rest. Just for my amusement, I say something about neon tacos and glittery waffles. I fall asleep, and for once in my life, I feel hope._


	6. Chapter 6

A Rose For Bella. By GlitteringWaffle-( Brea, Amity, Arlyn and Avalon Tartuffe belong to me, so ask before you use them in a story.)

CHAPTER 1,well,theres this girl...

EDWARD- I wake up in the morning to find the early morning sun shining on my face.

I groan as I look at my alarm clock. ALICE! I shout. WHY DID YOU NOT WAKE ME BEFORE!

Well I thought I might be nice and let you sleep in, she replies in a soft voice.

I thought you might appreciate a little more sleep, that's all, she says with a quiver in her tone, tears threatening to fall. As I look at her face, my tone softens. Oh, I'm sorry Alice. I didn't mean to shout.

Oh its alright Edward, says Alice. Well, you better hurry up!, she says clearly happier now.

I get up and put on a gray hoodie with matching sweatpants. I run downstairs to find Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and Alice. Morning, I mutter. After a HUGE breakfast, we hop in my Volvo and speed to school. We make it early. Great. I don't want to be late on the first day.

BELLA-I hop in my old, red fords truck and drive to school. As I pull in, I see these new kids.

A girl with spiky black hair with a blond guy who looks like he is in pain, A blond girl holding hands

with this huge dark-haired boy. I also notice this bronze-haired boy with no girl/boy like the rest.

Huh, I think. I hop out of my truck and start walking towards the school.

I find out my first class is biology. I walk in and take a seat at an empty station.

The girl with spiky black hair walks in and asks 'can I sit here?' Sure, I say.

I'm Alice, she says. I'm Bella, I say in reply. Are you new here? she asks. I nod.

I am too, she says. The teacher walks in and says that we will be learning about blood and blood types.

As a treat we will be finding out our blood-types, he says. I gulp. Not good, not good, I think.

The teacher asks for a volunteer and a girl with pipe curls goes up.

I see him prick her finger and squeeze a large drop of blood on a tray. My vision is starting to blur.

Oh no, I think. You can't faint now. The blood drips off her finger and everything goes black.

CLASS-MATES- Bella! 'she fainted, a another person says. Bella! shrieks Alice. Edward, come here!

What is it Alice? says Edward. Pick her up and lets go. says Alice. wait what? says Edward.

Just shut-up and do what a said! Alice says in a loud voice. Alice runs down the hall with Edward behind her, Bella in his arms.

EDWARD-Alice! wait up! I say. Alice runs outside and stops at my silver Volvo.

Put her in, commands Alice. I hop in and Alice backs out of the lot and speeds down the road.

Alice, do you have a single clue where your driving? I said to Alice. Yea, for once in my life I know what I'm doing. I'm taking her to Carlisle, she said matter of factly. After what seemed like centuries, we arrived

at the hospital where Carlisle was. CARLISLE! Alice's loud voice boomed through the hall-way.

What, What?, said Carlisle and he ran down the hall towards us. He notices Bella and asks, Who's that?

Bella, I say. Fainted in biology, chair fell over and left this, Alice says, revealing a smallish dent on her head. Carlisle swears under his breath. Is there anything you can do? I ask. I, yes for once I don't know

if I can do anything about this, replies Carlisle. I see Alice with silent tears streaming down her face. I use my free hand

and place it on her shoulder. Alice, it's going to be ok. Carlisle can fix anything, and you know that.

Yea, I guess your right, she sniffles. I hand Bella to Carlisle and he rushes down the hall with her.

Edward, I'm Calling her dad now. Ok Alice, thanks. Me and Alice take a seat on one of the chairs

In the waiting room. After a while, Alice says her dad will be there soon. Her dad finally arrives

and Alice tells him everything. Carlisle is with her now, she says reassuringly. I sigh and hope she will be ok.

CHAPTER 2, BELLA- I can't see and I have a terrible pain in my temple. I vaguely remember fainting

in biology. After that the rest of it is fuzzy. After quite a long time, I can see, but its super fuzzy. Crap, I think. What will my dad do if he finds out? Who cares? I don't. I black-out once more.

When I come too, I see bright lights and a unfamiliar face. W-where am I? I manage to choke out.

You are in the hospital, the man replies. I desperately want to go back in to that world of pain free darkness,

but I know its useless. So I close my eyes instead and fall asleep. In my dreams, I see a beautiful guy

with glistening green eyes and shimmery bronze hair. Damn, he's beautiful.

Reality demands I return so it wakes me up. I see that man, my dad, Alice

and the guy from my dreams. My pain filled face instantly softens at his sight.

B-bella? I hear my dad say. I make a mumbled attempt at speaking, but he is just glad I am alive.

After a while my head pain numbs and I realize the man is giving me pain killers. I think a silent thanks.

I hear him say that I will stay for a few days so they can make sure nothing else more serious starts up.

My dad leaves, But the man, Alice and the guy stay. Good. I want company. I hear the man speaking softly to Alice then he leaves the room, along with the boy. Bella, I'm going to tell you what happened, she says.

I nod slowly. She explains everything. When she is finished I ask, who is that gorgeous guy who was in here earlier? She chuckles. Oh, that my brother Edward. Oh, is all I say. What, you like him? says Alice.

Well, I uh, yes. I whisper. He'll be glad to hear that, he like you too, he's told me. I turn deep red.

Alice, how long will I be here? I don't know, she says. Five days maybe? A frown forms on my face.

Don't worry, I won't let no other girls have your Edward. Alice! What, I won't. You better not, I mumble.

Ill go get him now. She runs out of the room before I can stop her. So I fake sleep when they come in.

EDWARD- Alice leads me into the room where Bella is, but we find her asleep. Good, I say.

I bet you wore her out with your motor mouth. Edward! she punches my arm. OW! Oh the pain!

EDWARD! she quickly lowers her voice, remembering Bella. I sit and so does Alice.

Ok Alice, did you tell her what Carlisle said or did you two have a debate on who's jeans are nicer?

EDWARD! she yells quietly. Then she looses it. We argue and fight like children until we hear

Bella say, what the hell is going on here? Oh great job Alice, I whisper. Don't blame it on me, she whispers back. I scowl and we both sit in chairs. Alice scoots oven by Bella, whispers something and Bella turns deep red then they both start giggling. What's so funny? I ask. Nothing, Edward, nothing, says Alice.

Oh sure, I say. It sets them off again and Bella turns a deeper shade of red. I faintly hear Alice say,

Bella, go ahead and say it. No!, says Bella. They argue back and forth until Alice says, fine, Ill tell him myself. Is this about me? Possibly, says Alice. Bella punches her arm. Alice tell me now or I'll rip your neck out. Fine, Edward. Bella scowls and slams her forehead against the handle bars, knocking her self out.

Edward, Bella, she pauses, likes you. How do you know this? She told me, she says, clearly proud of her self. What do you want me to do about it? I say. Ask her out, Ask her out! Alice, don't you think that's a little overrated? No, she says. Ill fix something else up. Ok, but NOT a date. Fine Edward, your so lame.

Yeah, I've been told that by a stupid little pixie, I say. Screw you, Edward, she says. Ok, ok do what you want. NO dates, got that? fine, she says. I get up to leave, but Alice catches my wrist.

Nope. you should stay there 'till she wakes up. I consider this, and then I agree. It does seem like the right thing to do, Alice. I lean back on the chair and fall asleep.

BELLA- I somehow have managed to get back into that wonderful world of darkness. I remember knocking myself out, but I can't remember anything else. It does not matter, I'm too numb to think about it anyways.

After a really, really long time, I start to wake up. Shoot. Well, reality demands me to wake up, so I do.

I wake to Alice with a creepy mask on. I can't fully see it, but when I do, I lose it.

AHHHHH! I hear the snip of scissors can the mask falls, revealing Alice's face. Oh my god Alice, what the hell did I do to deserve that? A wide smile spreads across her face as she starts to laugh. Its not funny!

How is it not? she replies. The boy must see the pissed off look on my face because he picks Alice up, sits her on a chair and uses a fancy knot to tie her wrist to the chair. Alice is scowling, I'm guessing she's pretty pissed of at Edward now. A faint smile plays on my lips and Edward's. I laugh and say, who's laughing now? I hear the soft chuckle of Edward. Both of our smiles widen as Alice tries to un tie the knot.

Edward must have used a pretty nice knot, because no matter how hard she tries, Alice can't untie it.

Now I'm pretty pleased with Edward and my self. Because of this, I can tell he and I are going to be great friends. We chuckle at Alice for a while then our smiles drop as Carlisle walks in.

CHAPTER 3, EDWARD- A nervous smile appears on both me and Bella's faces.

I explain some, and so does Bella. She has seemed to win him over with her HUGE chocolate

eyes and with the tears threatening to spill over. Huh. I wonder how she does that.

We get no punishment, except I have to untie Alice. Me and Alice have agreed to stay with her

because Carlisle does not want her alone. After her 5 day stay, Carlisle receives a note from Charlie, Bella's dad. the note reads- Dear Carlisle, I am unable to care for Bella anymore due to issues involving money and family matters. All I ask of you is to make sure she gets the best possible care, to tell her I loved her and I did not want to do this and to give her the silver locket enclosed in the envelope.

love, Charlie.

Oh no, says Carlisle. He hands the note to me, I read it and say, who are we supposed to tell this to Bella? I don't know son, says Carlisle. Where is she going to stay? asks Alice. We will have to ask Bella on where she wants to stay, either with us or at a foster home since she is not yet 18. Me, Alice and Carlisle give her the note to read. Carlisle leaves but has me and Alice stay with her. About half way through the note her eyes fill with tears. As soon as she finishes reading, uncontrollable sobs racket her body.

Me and Alice put our arms around her and lead her over and seat her between us.

We both try to console her, but we just can't. Then to my surprise, Bella leans over slightly and buries her face in my shoulder, dampening it, but I don't care. A triumphant smile crosses Alice's face, then she turns her attention back to Bella. Shhhh, Bella it is going to be alright. Carlisle will get this taken care of, I say. Me and Alice won't let anything bad happen to you, right Alice? Right, Edward. See, I told you _it is going to be alright, ok? We will do everything possible to make sure nothing will go wrong. Alice and I will be with you the whole time. That seemed to calm her because she doe's not cry as hard, but is still in my arms so I put my free arm around her. We sit like that until she has only a couple sobs here and there, but she refuses to leave my arms. Carlisle comes in and sees us like this, so he walks out to grab something._

_After a while he returns .Bella slowly removes her face from my shoulder, but keeps my arm around her._

_Bella, Carlisle says in a gentle tone, I need to ask you something. W-what? she says._

_Due to your situation, I have been told to ask you whether you would like to stay with us or go to a foster home since you are not yet 18. I ain't going to no foster home, says Bella. So you would like to stay with us? asks Carlisle. Bella nods. Ok, I'll give you sometime to recover, but I'll be back later. Carlisle walks out of the room. Bella, would you like me to gather your things? asks Alice. Bella nods. Alice hands her the locket, Bella opens it then slips it around her neck. During the time Alice takes to gather Bella's things, Bella has fallen asleep. Carlisle comes in and sees her, so Alice carries her things And I cradle Bella in my arms, being careful not to wake her as we leave the hospital for out home._

_When we reach the car, Alice buts Bella's things in the trunk and sits in the passenger seat up front._

_I lay Bella across the seat and place her head in my lap. About half way through the drive, she wakes._

_She glances around, she realizes what's going on so she puts her head back in my lap and sleeps again._

_We reach the house and I carry her in with Alice in front of me. Carlisle called Esme beforehand so she new what was going on. Esme told Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper too. Me and Alice go up to My room, Alice sets her things in an empty drawer and I tuck her in my bed. Me and Alice decide to stay up there. I sit there, running my fingers across her hair. Me and Alice get tired so we sit in some egg chairs of mine and fall asleep._

_CHAPTER 4, BELLA- I wake up in not a hospital bed but a nice soft one, and there is sunlight streaming down on my face. I see Edward and Alice asleep in some chairs. Since I don't know my way around, I lay back down and fall asleep. I don't have a restful one, I have the exact opposite._

_In my dreams, I am in a floor-length blue gown, but its muddy and torn and I am being chased by a pack of wolves. I snap awake, and I must have been screaming. I hide in the back of the closet for some sanity. I hear light, quick footsteps and some heavy ones running up the stairs. Bella?, BELLA! says Alice._

_I know I should move, but I'm too terrified to move a single inch. I dose off and smack my head on the wall, and it all goes dark._

_EDWARD- Alice and I franticly search my room for Bella. After a bit of looking, we both hear a loud thump. It came from the closet! says Alice. She runs up to it, opens the door and shrieks at her findings._

_What is it Alice? I say. Its B-b-b...her voice runs dry. I rush over, and I too am terrified at what I see._

_Bella! I say in a loud voice. CARLISLE! Alice yells in a super loud voice. We hear him run up the stairs._

_Its Bella, says Alice breathlessly. Carlisle carefully moves her and I see a bloody smudge on the wall._

_Oh crap, I say under my breath. Alice must have seen it too, be cause I now see tears sliding down her face. I put my hand on her shoulder. Alice it will be ok. Carlisle can fix anything, and you know that._

_She nods. We walk over and sit in some beanbag chairs while Carlisle yells for Esme to get his doctor bag. Alice and I dose off for a little while until Carlisle shakes us awake. I want you two to stay here 'till she wakes, ok? We nod and Carlisle walks out. Alice quickly and the blood cleaned. We sit in silence in two chairs on either side of the bed. Edward, how did this happen? asks Alice. I don't know, I say._

_I ponder upon this. how did Bella get in the closet in the first place? Someone must have put her there. But who? I decide not to think about this now. I look up and I see Alice doing a flat braid on the side of Bella's hair. She braids a small pastel pink ribbon in the braid. She finishes and leans back in her chair. We both sit up straight as we see Bella stirring. _

_BELLA- I can't see a single thing and I feel like crap. I spend some time in that realm of darkness and _

_I finally can see, yet it is really fuzzy. I just make out the faces of Edward and Alice, both faces puffy-eyed. I also see a soft pink ribbon braided into my hair. I marvel at it for a bit, then my body goes rigid, my eyes snap open. I can tell I'm twitching and can't breath or hear. I see Carlisle run in, and Alice and Edward go into full-scale panic attacks. I scream, although I can't breathe. My face twists in agony, but I don't know where the pain is coming from. A needle sticks in me and I pass-out. It is late afternoon when I come-too, and I see the worried and tear-stained faces of Edward and Alice. I feel warmth on both of my hands and I realize Edward is holding one, Alice the other. I want to show them I'm alive, So use all the strength I can muster and slightly squeeze their hands. Their faces light up and flood with relief. I open my eyes just barely, then I shut them again. I groan softly, but it is audible. I then open my eyes and look up at both of their terror stricken faces and make an attempt at speaking, but it comes out as a mumble. That was enough for them, because they look overjoyed. Bella? says Alice in a soft tone. I squeeze her hand in response, along with Edward's just because I want to. I loosen my grip on Alice but not Edward. I desperately want to roll over into his arms, and try I do but I fail. Alice realizes what I am trying to do and helps by having Edward sit on the bed next to me and when I try again, she gives me a slight nudge and I make it. He uses his other arm to lift me into his lap. I then experience pure bliss. I feel so relaxed I fall asleep right then and there, developed in his warmth._

_CHAPTER 5- EDWARD- I look down at Bella, asleep in my lap. I take my hand from hers and wrap it around her. Alice brings over a blanket and places it over Bella and me. I feel so absolutely happy, so I fall asleep, warm and happy. I wake with everybody, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and even Rosalie. I close my eyes again, not wanting to look at them. I hear Emmett softly say, Edwards finally found himself a girl. Shut the hell up, Emmett, says Rosalie. Rosalie gives Emmett a hard punch in the arm, they are about to yell millions of foul words at each other, so Esme tells them to take it to the forest, so they do. Alice, explain why everybody's here. Oh, I thought you two looked cute like that, so I brought everybody up. Emmett even got it on the video camera. I make a mental note to destroy that camera later. Esme and Carlisle leave and so does Alice. Finally, peace and quiet. I once again fall into a deep, deep sleep._

_BELLA- I wake to Edward's steady warmth under me. I want to move, but its so perfect and warm right there, so I stay there for another hour. I begin to feel claustrophobic, so I gently slide down to the ground. I decide to take a walk, so I leave a note for Edward so he won't worry-_

_DEAR EDWARD, I STARTED TO FEEL CLAUSTROPHOBIC, SO I DECIDED TO TAKE A QUICK WALK. LOVE, BELLA. __Huh, seems good enough. I dress in a dark hoodie and sweat pants. I look out the window and its not a long drop. So I open the screen and land on the dirt and bolt towards the forest. I hear footsteps behind me. I turn. Nothing. I hear footsteps and write this in my leather bound notebook-__ EDWARD, HELP. TAKEN. FOREST. PLEASE. .BELLA. __As soon as I set it down, to icy cold hands grab me and take me deeper into the forest. I just finish screaming when I'm gagged._

_EDWARD- I snap awake hearing a terrified scream. Bella. I run downstairs and bolt out the door. As I'm running, I find Bella's notebook with a single note inside-__ EDWARD, HELP. TAKEN .FOREST. PLEASE. .BELLA. __ALICE! she runs out of the door and I show her the note. She runs back inside and grabs everybody. They all rush out, I show them the note. Carlisle dispatches us to look for clues. Carlisle, look at this, calls Rosalie. She finds two things, a boot print a bit bigger than Emmett's and Bella's sneaker print, its in a line, so she must have been dragged. Carlisle and Esme decide that we will go and look for her. We all go into the forest in groups, Rosalie and Emmett and Me, Jasper and Alice are together. Esme comes with us and Carlisle goes with Rosalie and Emmett. After hours upon hours of searching, Jasper spots a small blood trail that seems to go on for a bit. So we follow it deeper, deeper into the forest._

_CHAPTER 6-BELLA- I am struggling to break free of this persons grip, but I can't. Soon we reach a small wooden shack and they put me in and I see that there are other girls here, too._

_I just hope Edward found my notebook. They let us all talk for a little, so the girl next to me introduces herself as Brea Tartuffe and her four sisters, Alecia, Amity, Arlyn and Avalon. I'm Bella, I say. My voice lowers to a whisper. What goes on here? Oh, they will give us a good beating, says Alecia. One of the men overheard her, so he grabbed her took her into a room, did something and she did not come back out. Brea, Amity, Arlyn and Avalon don't cry because they've seen what happens when tears are shed. Then one by one, girls go into these rooms. some come out others don't. Brea, Arlyn, Avalon and Amity go in, I never see them walk out those doors. Brea and Amity, who risked a lot to show me kindness, even little Avalon and Arlyn, what little troopers they were, their lives cut way too short. Then I go in with these three girls named Rayne, Anita and Delilah._

_We are then paired. Rayne and Anita, me and Delilah. One of the men comes in with a spiked mace in each hand. The man swings one and it bashes in Anita's skull. The man hands the other man one of the maces and swings at Delilah's calf. I quickly put my hand over her calf, my own hand taking the blow, to spare her. When the mace is moved, it nearly takes my whole hand with it. I can see it barely missed a vein. I quickly slide my bad hand out of view behind the pole. Luckily, the men have had enough and leave, but we are left down here, in the dark, damp and cold room. Delilah quickly dozes off, and so do I, hoping that I will again wake._

_EDWARD- We follow the blood trail up to a medium sized wooden cabin/shack._

_Me, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Alice walk around the cabin/shack until _

_Alice finds a medium sized window close to the ground. I peer through and just barely make out Bella's angelic face, stained with blood. Carlisle! I say in a whisper. Over here! The whole family silently runs over. Rosalie takes a small pocket knife out, cuts a hand-sized hole in the glass and puts her hand through and unlocks the window. I slide it open and it squeaks, arousing a small girl. She is startled, but soon realizes we are going to help. The girl goes over to the bed and picks up a small and fragile Bella. They must have done something to make her this thin and light. The girl passes Bella through the window, then quickly climbs out herself, then soundlessly closes and locks it, carefully putting the piece of glass in place. She turns to us and says her name is Delilah, that she and Bella became good friends during the period of time they were here. I cradle Bella in my arms while Rosalie picks up cherubic little Delilah and we silently run through the forest. We enter the house and crash up the stairs and I but Bella in one bed and Rosalie buts Delilah in her own bed. Wow. Never knew Rosalie could like people that much as to share her own bed with anyone besides Emmett. Well, at least she's not being a pain in the ass. I quickly turn my attention to Bella, who I can tell by the pallor of her skin that she has lost lots of blood, and is quickly losing more. I can not stand to see her like this, thinking about how much agony she must be in. I plop in a chair and fall asleep, hoping Bella, my angelic, intelligent, innocent, beautiful , tough Bella can take this blow._

_CHAPTER 7-BELLA- I am in this much too familiar world of darkness, but I savor it, for it temporarily diminishes my terrible pain. I vaguely remember the event of my kidnapping. I wonder why me, out of all the girls in forks, they had to choose Bella Swan. I really can't afford to think like this, so I quickly diminish that thought. At that, I see beautiful images right before my eyes, remote jungle rivers, choppy sea waters and blissful cherry blossom groves. Although I want to wake, I don't, instead I lose myself in those wondrous images flashing before me. Sadly, after a while the images stop. Shoot. Well, that must mean I'm going to wake soon. Never mind. I sadly remember that I am still in that cold damp room in that shack/cabin. I want to yell 'WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE SHOOT ME' when my vision starts to return. I see not cold concrete but dark cherry wood. I am at the Cullen's? I am absolutely bewildered by this. I see the entire Cullen family spread around the room, and a small dark-haired girl. Delilah! I am overjoyed that she is here. I feel the need to protect her, protect her from all the evil in this world, because this world obviously has serious mental issues . Delilah sees me stirring and pulls on the sleeves of Edward and Alice and they both come over, along with Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie with Delilah sitting on her knee. Am I seeing what I think I am? Rosalie usually hates all, except Emmett. Well, I guess Delilah has somehow melted the stone cold heart of Rosalie. I wonder how I'm even seeing all of this, my eyes must be opened no more than just teeny slits. Every single Cullen has worry on their face, and I mean everyone. I guess I should show them I am alive and not some concrete angel. I silently grab a random Cullen's fingers and give it a painful jerk to the side. Ouch! I hear Emmett say in a loud whisper. Delilah smacks him across the head and says in a loud_

_whisper, SHUT UP EMMETT and all the Cullen's barely keep from laughing. The corners of my mouth twitch up into an impish grin, and they notice. I hear Emmett say something about 'bellsie' being back. If I could kick you right now, I would, I say in an audible tone. Along with my words, Rosalie gives Emmett the death glare, the very worse glare of all. I chuckle to myself and so do the rest. Just for my amusement, I say something about neon tacos and glittery waffles. I fall asleep, and for once in my life, I feel hope._


	7. Chapter 7

A Rose For Bella. By GlitteringWaffle-( Brea, Amity, Arlyn and Avalon Tartuffe belong to me, so ask before you use them in a story.)

CHAPTER 1,well,theres this girl...

EDWARD- I wake up in the morning to find the early morning sun shining on my face.

I groan as I look at my alarm clock. ALICE! I shout. WHY DID YOU NOT WAKE ME BEFORE!

Well I thought I might be nice and let you sleep in, she replies in a soft voice.

I thought you might appreciate a little more sleep, that's all, she says with a quiver in her tone, tears threatening to fall. As I look at her face, my tone softens. Oh, I'm sorry Alice. I didn't mean to shout.

Oh its alright Edward, says Alice. Well, you better hurry up!, she says clearly happier now.

I get up and put on a gray hoodie with matching sweatpants. I run downstairs to find Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and Alice. Morning, I mutter. After a HUGE breakfast, we hop in my Volvo and speed to school. We make it early. Great. I don't want to be late on the first day.

BELLA-I hop in my old, red fords truck and drive to school. As I pull in, I see these new kids.

A girl with spiky black hair with a blond guy who looks like he is in pain, A blond girl holding hands

with this huge dark-haired boy. I also notice this bronze-haired boy with no girl/boy like the rest.

Huh, I think. I hop out of my truck and start walking towards the school.

I find out my first class is biology. I walk in and take a seat at an empty station.

The girl with spiky black hair walks in and asks 'can I sit here?' Sure, I say.

I'm Alice, she says. I'm Bella, I say in reply. Are you new here? she asks. I nod.

I am too, she says. The teacher walks in and says that we will be learning about blood and blood types.

As a treat we will be finding out our blood-types, he says. I gulp. Not good, not good, I think.

The teacher asks for a volunteer and a girl with pipe curls goes up.

I see him prick her finger and squeeze a large drop of blood on a tray. My vision is starting to blur.

Oh no, I think. You can't faint now. The blood drips off her finger and everything goes black.

CLASS-MATES- Bella! 'she fainted, a another person says. Bella! shrieks Alice. Edward, come here!

What is it Alice? says Edward. Pick her up and lets go. says Alice. wait what? says Edward.

Just shut-up and do what a said! Alice says in a loud voice. Alice runs down the hall with Edward behind her, Bella in his arms.

EDWARD-Alice! wait up! I say. Alice runs outside and stops at my silver Volvo.

Put her in, commands Alice. I hop in and Alice backs out of the lot and speeds down the road.

Alice, do you have a single clue where your driving? I said to Alice. Yea, for once in my life I know what I'm doing. I'm taking her to Carlisle, she said matter of factly. After what seemed like centuries, we arrived

at the hospital where Carlisle was. CARLISLE! Alice's loud voice boomed through the hall-way.

What, What?, said Carlisle and he ran down the hall towards us. He notices Bella and asks, Who's that?

Bella, I say. Fainted in biology, chair fell over and left this, Alice says, revealing a smallish dent on her head. Carlisle swears under his breath. Is there anything you can do? I ask. I, yes for once I don't know

if I can do anything about this, replies Carlisle. I see Alice with silent tears streaming down her face. I use my free hand

and place it on her shoulder. Alice, it's going to be ok. Carlisle can fix anything, and you know that.

Yea, I guess your right, she sniffles. I hand Bella to Carlisle and he rushes down the hall with her.

Edward, I'm Calling her dad now. Ok Alice, thanks. Me and Alice take a seat on one of the chairs

In the waiting room. After a while, Alice says her dad will be there soon. Her dad finally arrives

and Alice tells him everything. Carlisle is with her now, she says reassuringly. I sigh and hope she will be ok.

CHAPTER 2, BELLA- I can't see and I have a terrible pain in my temple. I vaguely remember fainting

in biology. After that the rest of it is fuzzy. After quite a long time, I can see, but its super fuzzy. Crap, I think. What will my dad do if he finds out? Who cares? I don't. I black-out once more.

When I come too, I see bright lights and a unfamiliar face. W-where am I? I manage to choke out.

You are in the hospital, the man replies. I desperately want to go back in to that world of pain free darkness,

but I know its useless. So I close my eyes instead and fall asleep. In my dreams, I see a beautiful guy

with glistening green eyes and shimmery bronze hair. Damn, he's beautiful.

Reality demands I return so it wakes me up. I see that man, my dad, Alice

and the guy from my dreams. My pain filled face instantly softens at his sight.

B-bella? I hear my dad say. I make a mumbled attempt at speaking, but he is just glad I am alive.

After a while my head pain numbs and I realize the man is giving me pain killers. I think a silent thanks.

I hear him say that I will stay for a few days so they can make sure nothing else more serious starts up.

My dad leaves, But the man, Alice and the guy stay. Good. I want company. I hear the man speaking softly to Alice then he leaves the room, along with the boy. Bella, I'm going to tell you what happened, she says.

I nod slowly. She explains everything. When she is finished I ask, who is that gorgeous guy who was in here earlier? She chuckles. Oh, that my brother Edward. Oh, is all I say. What, you like him? says Alice.

Well, I uh, yes. I whisper. He'll be glad to hear that, he like you too, he's told me. I turn deep red.

Alice, how long will I be here? I don't know, she says. Five days maybe? A frown forms on my face.

Don't worry, I won't let no other girls have your Edward. Alice! What, I won't. You better not, I mumble.

Ill go get him now. She runs out of the room before I can stop her. So I fake sleep when they come in.

EDWARD- Alice leads me into the room where Bella is, but we find her asleep. Good, I say.

I bet you wore her out with your motor mouth. Edward! she punches my arm. OW! Oh the pain!

EDWARD! she quickly lowers her voice, remembering Bella. I sit and so does Alice.

Ok Alice, did you tell her what Carlisle said or did you two have a debate on who's jeans are nicer?

EDWARD! she yells quietly. Then she looses it. We argue and fight like children until we hear

Bella say, what the hell is going on here? Oh great job Alice, I whisper. Don't blame it on me, she whispers back. I scowl and we both sit in chairs. Alice scoots oven by Bella, whispers something and Bella turns deep red then they both start giggling. What's so funny? I ask. Nothing, Edward, nothing, says Alice.

Oh sure, I say. It sets them off again and Bella turns a deeper shade of red. I faintly hear Alice say,

Bella, go ahead and say it. No!, says Bella. They argue back and forth until Alice says, fine, Ill tell him myself. Is this about me? Possibly, says Alice. Bella punches her arm. Alice tell me now or I'll rip your neck out. Fine, Edward. Bella scowls and slams her forehead against the handle bars, knocking her self out.

Edward, Bella, she pauses, likes you. How do you know this? She told me, she says, clearly proud of her self. What do you want me to do about it? I say. Ask her out, Ask her out! Alice, don't you think that's a little overrated? No, she says. Ill fix something else up. Ok, but NOT a date. Fine Edward, your so lame.

Yeah, I've been told that by a stupid little pixie, I say. Screw you, Edward, she says. Ok, ok do what you want. NO dates, got that? fine, she says. I get up to leave, but Alice catches my wrist.

Nope. you should stay there 'till she wakes up. I consider this, and then I agree. It does seem like the right thing to do, Alice. I lean back on the chair and fall asleep.

BELLA- I somehow have managed to get back into that wonderful world of darkness. I remember knocking myself out, but I can't remember anything else. It does not matter, I'm too numb to think about it anyways.

After a really, really long time, I start to wake up. Shoot. Well, reality demands me to wake up, so I do.

I wake to Alice with a creepy mask on. I can't fully see it, but when I do, I lose it.

AHHHHH! I hear the snip of scissors can the mask falls, revealing Alice's face. Oh my god Alice, what the hell did I do to deserve that? A wide smile spreads across her face as she starts to laugh. Its not funny!

How is it not? she replies. The boy must see the pissed off look on my face because he picks Alice up, sits her on a chair and uses a fancy knot to tie her wrist to the chair. Alice is scowling, I'm guessing she's pretty pissed of at Edward now. A faint smile plays on my lips and Edward's. I laugh and say, who's laughing now? I hear the soft chuckle of Edward. Both of our smiles widen as Alice tries to un tie the knot.

Edward must have used a pretty nice knot, because no matter how hard she tries, Alice can't untie it.

Now I'm pretty pleased with Edward and my self. Because of this, I can tell he and I are going to be great friends. We chuckle at Alice for a while then our smiles drop as Carlisle walks in.

CHAPTER 3, EDWARD- A nervous smile appears on both me and Bella's faces.

I explain some, and so does Bella. She has seemed to win him over with her HUGE chocolate

eyes and with the tears threatening to spill over. Huh. I wonder how she does that.

We get no punishment, except I have to untie Alice. Me and Alice have agreed to stay with her

because Carlisle does not want her alone. After her 5 day stay, Carlisle receives a note from Charlie, Bella's dad. the note reads- Dear Carlisle, I am unable to care for Bella anymore due to issues involving money and family matters. All I ask of you is to make sure she gets the best possible care, to tell her I loved her and I did not want to do this and to give her the silver locket enclosed in the envelope.

love, Charlie.

Oh no, says Carlisle. He hands the note to me, I read it and say, who are we supposed to tell this to Bella? I don't know son, says Carlisle. Where is she going to stay? asks Alice. We will have to ask Bella on where she wants to stay, either with us or at a foster home since she is not yet 18. Me, Alice and Carlisle give her the note to read. Carlisle leaves but has me and Alice stay with her. About half way through the note her eyes fill with tears. As soon as she finishes reading, uncontrollable sobs racket her body.

Me and Alice put our arms around her and lead her over and seat her between us.

We both try to console her, but we just can't. Then to my surprise, Bella leans over slightly and buries her face in my shoulder, dampening it, but I don't care. A triumphant smile crosses Alice's face, then she turns her attention back to Bella. Shhhh, Bella it is going to be alright. Carlisle will get this taken care of, I say. Me and Alice won't let anything bad happen to you, right Alice? Right, Edward. See, I told you _it is going to be alright, ok? We will do everything possible to make sure nothing will go wrong. Alice and I will be with you the whole time. That seemed to calm her because she doe's not cry as hard, but is still in my arms so I put my free arm around her. We sit like that until she has only a couple sobs here and there, but she refuses to leave my arms. Carlisle comes in and sees us like this, so he walks out to grab something._

_After a while he returns .Bella slowly removes her face from my shoulder, but keeps my arm around her._

_Bella, Carlisle says in a gentle tone, I need to ask you something. W-what? she says._

_Due to your situation, I have been told to ask you whether you would like to stay with us or go to a foster home since you are not yet 18. I ain't going to no foster home, says Bella. So you would like to stay with us? asks Carlisle. Bella nods. Ok, I'll give you sometime to recover, but I'll be back later. Carlisle walks out of the room. Bella, would you like me to gather your things? asks Alice. Bella nods. Alice hands her the locket, Bella opens it then slips it around her neck. During the time Alice takes to gather Bella's things, Bella has fallen asleep. Carlisle comes in and sees her, so Alice carries her things And I cradle Bella in my arms, being careful not to wake her as we leave the hospital for out home._

_When we reach the car, Alice buts Bella's things in the trunk and sits in the passenger seat up front._

_I lay Bella across the seat and place her head in my lap. About half way through the drive, she wakes._

_She glances around, she realizes what's going on so she puts her head back in my lap and sleeps again._

_We reach the house and I carry her in with Alice in front of me. Carlisle called Esme beforehand so she new what was going on. Esme told Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper too. Me and Alice go up to My room, Alice sets her things in an empty drawer and I tuck her in my bed. Me and Alice decide to stay up there. I sit there, running my fingers across her hair. Me and Alice get tired so we sit in some egg chairs of mine and fall asleep._

_CHAPTER 4, BELLA- I wake up in not a hospital bed but a nice soft one, and there is sunlight streaming down on my face. I see Edward and Alice asleep in some chairs. Since I don't know my way around, I lay back down and fall asleep. I don't have a restful one, I have the exact opposite._

_In my dreams, I am in a floor-length blue gown, but its muddy and torn and I am being chased by a pack of wolves. I snap awake, and I must have been screaming. I hide in the back of the closet for some sanity. I hear light, quick footsteps and some heavy ones running up the stairs. Bella?, BELLA! says Alice._

_I know I should move, but I'm too terrified to move a single inch. I dose off and smack my head on the wall, and it all goes dark._

_EDWARD- Alice and I franticly search my room for Bella. After a bit of looking, we both hear a loud thump. It came from the closet! says Alice. She runs up to it, opens the door and shrieks at her findings._

_What is it Alice? I say. Its B-b-b...her voice runs dry. I rush over, and I too am terrified at what I see._

_Bella! I say in a loud voice. CARLISLE! Alice yells in a super loud voice. We hear him run up the stairs._

_Its Bella, says Alice breathlessly. Carlisle carefully moves her and I see a bloody smudge on the wall._

_Oh crap, I say under my breath. Alice must have seen it too, be cause I now see tears sliding down her face. I put my hand on her shoulder. Alice it will be ok. Carlisle can fix anything, and you know that._

_She nods. We walk over and sit in some beanbag chairs while Carlisle yells for Esme to get his doctor bag. Alice and I dose off for a little while until Carlisle shakes us awake. I want you two to stay here 'till she wakes, ok? We nod and Carlisle walks out. Alice quickly and the blood cleaned. We sit in silence in two chairs on either side of the bed. Edward, how did this happen? asks Alice. I don't know, I say._

_I ponder upon this. how did Bella get in the closet in the first place? Someone must have put her there. But who? I decide not to think about this now. I look up and I see Alice doing a flat braid on the side of Bella's hair. She braids a small pastel pink ribbon in the braid. She finishes and leans back in her chair. We both sit up straight as we see Bella stirring. _

_BELLA- I can't see a single thing and I feel like crap. I spend some time in that realm of darkness and _

_I finally can see, yet it is really fuzzy. I just make out the faces of Edward and Alice, both faces puffy-eyed. I also see a soft pink ribbon braided into my hair. I marvel at it for a bit, then my body goes rigid, my eyes snap open. I can tell I'm twitching and can't breath or hear. I see Carlisle run in, and Alice and Edward go into full-scale panic attacks. I scream, although I can't breathe. My face twists in agony, but I don't know where the pain is coming from. A needle sticks in me and I pass-out. It is late afternoon when I come-too, and I see the worried and tear-stained faces of Edward and Alice. I feel warmth on both of my hands and I realize Edward is holding one, Alice the other. I want to show them I'm alive, So use all the strength I can muster and slightly squeeze their hands. Their faces light up and flood with relief. I open my eyes just barely, then I shut them again. I groan softly, but it is audible. I then open my eyes and look up at both of their terror stricken faces and make an attempt at speaking, but it comes out as a mumble. That was enough for them, because they look overjoyed. Bella? says Alice in a soft tone. I squeeze her hand in response, along with Edward's just because I want to. I loosen my grip on Alice but not Edward. I desperately want to roll over into his arms, and try I do but I fail. Alice realizes what I am trying to do and helps by having Edward sit on the bed next to me and when I try again, she gives me a slight nudge and I make it. He uses his other arm to lift me into his lap. I then experience pure bliss. I feel so relaxed I fall asleep right then and there, developed in his warmth._

_CHAPTER 5- EDWARD- I look down at Bella, asleep in my lap. I take my hand from hers and wrap it around her. Alice brings over a blanket and places it over Bella and me. I feel so absolutely happy, so I fall asleep, warm and happy. I wake with everybody, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and even Rosalie. I close my eyes again, not wanting to look at them. I hear Emmett softly say, Edwards finally found himself a girl. Shut the hell up, Emmett, says Rosalie. Rosalie gives Emmett a hard punch in the arm, they are about to yell millions of foul words at each other, so Esme tells them to take it to the forest, so they do. Alice, explain why everybody's here. Oh, I thought you two looked cute like that, so I brought everybody up. Emmett even got it on the video camera. I make a mental note to destroy that camera later. Esme and Carlisle leave and so does Alice. Finally, peace and quiet. I once again fall into a deep, deep sleep._

_BELLA- I wake to Edward's steady warmth under me. I want to move, but its so perfect and warm right there, so I stay there for another hour. I begin to feel claustrophobic, so I gently slide down to the ground. I decide to take a walk, so I leave a note for Edward so he won't worry-_

_DEAR EDWARD, I STARTED TO FEEL CLAUSTROPHOBIC, SO I DECIDED TO TAKE A QUICK WALK. LOVE, BELLA. __Huh, seems good enough. I dress in a dark hoodie and sweat pants. I look out the window and its not a long drop. So I open the screen and land on the dirt and bolt towards the forest. I hear footsteps behind me. I turn. Nothing. I hear footsteps and write this in my leather bound notebook-__ EDWARD, HELP. TAKEN. FOREST. PLEASE. .BELLA. __As soon as I set it down, to icy cold hands grab me and take me deeper into the forest. I just finish screaming when I'm gagged._

_EDWARD- I snap awake hearing a terrified scream. Bella. I run downstairs and bolt out the door. As I'm running, I find Bella's notebook with a single note inside-__ EDWARD, HELP. TAKEN .FOREST. PLEASE. .BELLA. __ALICE! she runs out of the door and I show her the note. She runs back inside and grabs everybody. They all rush out, I show them the note. Carlisle dispatches us to look for clues. Carlisle, look at this, calls Rosalie. She finds two things, a boot print a bit bigger than Emmett's and Bella's sneaker print, its in a line, so she must have been dragged. Carlisle and Esme decide that we will go and look for her. We all go into the forest in groups, Rosalie and Emmett and Me, Jasper and Alice are together. Esme comes with us and Carlisle goes with Rosalie and Emmett. After hours upon hours of searching, Jasper spots a small blood trail that seems to go on for a bit. So we follow it deeper, deeper into the forest._

_CHAPTER 6-BELLA- I am struggling to break free of this persons grip, but I can't. Soon we reach a small wooden shack and they put me in and I see that there are other girls here, too._

_I just hope Edward found my notebook. They let us all talk for a little, so the girl next to me introduces herself as Brea Tartuffe and her four sisters, Alecia, Amity, Arlyn and Avalon. I'm Bella, I say. My voice lowers to a whisper. What goes on here? Oh, they will give us a good beating, says Alecia. One of the men overheard her, so he grabbed her took her into a room, did something and she did not come back out. Brea, Amity, Arlyn and Avalon don't cry because they've seen what happens when tears are shed. Then one by one, girls go into these rooms. some come out others don't. Brea, Arlyn, Avalon and Amity go in, I never see them walk out those doors. Brea and Amity, who risked a lot to show me kindness, even little Avalon and Arlyn, what little troopers they were, their lives cut way too short. Then I go in with these three girls named Rayne, Anita and Delilah._

_We are then paired. Rayne and Anita, me and Delilah. One of the men comes in with a spiked mace in each hand. The man swings one and it bashes in Anita's skull. The man hands the other man one of the maces and swings at Delilah's calf. I quickly put my hand over her calf, my own hand taking the blow, to spare her. When the mace is moved, it nearly takes my whole hand with it. I can see it barely missed a vein. I quickly slide my bad hand out of view behind the pole. Luckily, the men have had enough and leave, but we are left down here, in the dark, damp and cold room. Delilah quickly dozes off, and so do I, hoping that I will again wake._

_EDWARD- We follow the blood trail up to a medium sized wooden cabin/shack._

_Me, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme and Alice walk around the cabin/shack until _

_Alice finds a medium sized window close to the ground. I peer through and just barely make out Bella's angelic face, stained with blood. Carlisle! I say in a whisper. Over here! The whole family silently runs over. Rosalie takes a small pocket knife out, cuts a hand-sized hole in the glass and puts her hand through and unlocks the window. I slide it open and it squeaks, arousing a small girl. She is startled, but soon realizes we are going to help. The girl goes over to the bed and picks up a small and fragile Bella. They must have done something to make her this thin and light. The girl passes Bella through the window, then quickly climbs out herself, then soundlessly closes and locks it, carefully putting the piece of glass in place. She turns to us and says her name is Delilah, that she and Bella became good friends during the period of time they were here. I cradle Bella in my arms while Rosalie picks up cherubic little Delilah and we silently run through the forest. We enter the house and crash up the stairs and I but Bella in one bed and Rosalie buts Delilah in her own bed. Wow. Never knew Rosalie could like people that much as to share her own bed with anyone besides Emmett. Well, at least she's not being a pain in the ass. I quickly turn my attention to Bella, who I can tell by the pallor of her skin that she has lost lots of blood, and is quickly losing more. I can not stand to see her like this, thinking about how much agony she must be in. I plop in a chair and fall asleep, hoping Bella, my angelic, intelligent, innocent, beautiful , tough Bella can take this blow._

_CHAPTER 7-BELLA- I am in this much too familiar world of darkness, but I savor it, for it temporarily diminishes my terrible pain. I vaguely remember the event of my kidnapping. I wonder why me, out of all the girls in forks, they had to choose Bella Swan. I really can't afford to think like this, so I quickly diminish that thought. At that, I see beautiful images right before my eyes, remote jungle rivers, choppy sea waters and blissful cherry blossom groves. Although I want to wake, I don't, instead I lose myself in those wondrous images flashing before me. Sadly, after a while the images stop. Shoot. Well, that must mean I'm going to wake soon. Never mind. I sadly remember that I am still in that cold damp room in that shack/cabin. I want to yell 'WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE SHOOT ME' when my vision starts to return. I see not cold concrete but dark cherry wood. I am at the Cullen's? I am absolutely bewildered by this. I see the entire Cullen family spread around the room, and a small dark-haired girl. Delilah! I am overjoyed that she is here. I feel the need to protect her, protect her from all the evil in this world, because this world obviously has serious mental issues . Delilah sees me stirring and pulls on the sleeves of Edward and Alice and they both come over, along with Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie with Delilah sitting on her knee. Am I seeing what I think I am? Rosalie usually hates all, except Emmett. Well, I guess Delilah has somehow melted the stone cold heart of Rosalie. I wonder how I'm even seeing all of this, my eyes must be opened no more than just teeny slits. Every single Cullen has worry on their face, and I mean everyone. I guess I should show them I am alive and not some concrete angel. I silently grab a random Cullen's fingers and give it a painful jerk to the side. Ouch! I hear Emmett say in a loud whisper. Delilah smacks him across the head and says in a loud_

_whisper, SHUT UP EMMETT and all the Cullen's barely keep from laughing. The corners of my mouth twitch up into an impish grin, and they notice. I hear Emmett say something about 'bellsie' being back. If I could kick you right now, I would, I say in an audible tone. Along with my words, Rosalie gives Emmett the death glare, the very worse glare of all. I chuckle to myself and so do the rest. Just for my amusement, I say something about neon tacos and glittery waffles. I fall asleep, and for once in my life, I feel hope._


End file.
